Fall of Reach (Screenplay)
by havanajoe
Summary: Reach. One of the first places humanity colonized in it's early years of space exploration. One of the last places anyone expected the Covenant to attack. In the midst of an alien invasion, a troubled teen tries to save the life the girl of his dreams, along with her two best friends and boyfriend.


"Fall of Reach"

FADE in: Planet Reach- Day

Amongst the "glassing" induced fog and plasma-scorched soil lies a forest of dying trees and wilted plants, the last things alive in the now desolate planet. Deeper into the forest lies a field of dead grass with a bell on top of a tall wooden post at it's center. Two titanium armored Spartans sit in front of it, relying on the wooden post for support. A closer look reveals that one of the Spartans has removed her helmet, and rests on the other Spartan's shoulder. Her eyes are bloodshot and her skin cracked, she is dying. Inhumane growls, plasma discharges, gun shots, a human shout, and finally a thud is heard from the radio inside the helmet that sits uselessly on the floor. Text appears reading, "The Fall of Reach."

EXT: News Building-DAY

Various scenery of the Reach in it's present day are displayed. Text appears reading the location, date, and time before the invasion. Dr. Halsey gets out of a car with ONI agents at her side. She walks into the news room, her heels clacking in the hallway, and sits down for her interview.

NEWS ANCHOR

Before the interview starts, I just want to thank you for doing this.

DR. HALSEY

Let me just be clear, I came here to stop mass hysteria, not create more. Do not ask questions that you know will cause controversy.

NEWS ANCHOR

Of course, of course. I understand there is no need to frighten the people even more. Some questions are probably best left unanswered.

OPERATOR

Were live in 3… 2…

ANCHOR

Ready?

DR. HALSEY

(nods)

OPERATOR

1!

NEWS ANCHOR

Evening ladies and gentlemen, I am your host Evan Williams, and we are live in Manassas, Reach. Joining us today in the flesh, making the first public statements of ONI in over 12 years, Chief Executive of ONI Dr. Halsey!

DR. HALSEY

Pleasure to be here Evan.

NEWS ANCHOR

Now Dr. Halsey I am sure you are aware that the citizens in Reach are very nervous right now. We see a massive gathering of defenses and the atmosphere has been locked down so that no ship is allowed to leave the planet. Why is that? Why did the UNSC lock the planet down and fortify it?

DR. HALSEY

Reports of fortification are exaggerated and ridiculous. It is true that there are more troops here than usual but not enough to call it "fortification". As for freezing all shuttles to and from the planet, we have Intel suggesting the insurrectionist leader known as A Vezeedo may be on the Reach. We cannot allow him to escape.

NEWS ANCHOR

That's why there are so many troops here I guess? Looking for A Vezeedo?

DR. HALSEY

Some of it can be explained by that, the rest is just coincidence. Understand that we move our military recourses around all the time to organize and deploy them.

NEWS ANCHOR

Okay well simply to address the question that is on everyone's mind, I'm not making an accusation, I just want to ask it to satisfy the audience. Did the Covenant find Reach and are they going to invade us?

DR. HALSEY

No and shame on you for asking.

NEW ANCHOR

It's a valid question that the people want to hear an answer to.

DR. HALSEY

No, and shame on you for asking.

(leaves)

NEWS ANCHOR

Okay, fair enough. Speaking of Covenant, lead singer of the popular band, "Covenent Apocypse" has been arrested for driving under the influence...

Fade out.

EXT: New Alexandria Train Station- Day

Text comes into the screen reading the location, date, and time before the invasion. Father Vincent gets off of a train and looks at four insurrectionists. He nods. They put a bag over his head, throw him into a jeep, and drive to a small village far away from New Alexandria. Several Jeeps meet in the center of the village. The locals run indoors to hide.

A VEZEDO

(Radio, Hungarian)

Is everything ready?

Cut to insurrectionist disguised as a conductor on a train in New Alexandria.

The insurrectionist is in the front car of the train. A nuclear bomb is by his side.

CONDUCTOR

(Hungarian)

Everything is ready. For freedom boss.

A VEZEEDO

(Hungarian)

For freedom my brother.

(English)

The transaction to Vatican's accounts have been made, Father. Now it is time for you to do your part.

VINCENT

I don't think so. You were 7 dollars short.

A VEZEDO

This is not the time for kidding around. I need those codes this instant.

FATHER

I'm completely serious.

Silence.

A VEZEEDO

When you put the price at $500,000,007, I thought it was a joke. I laughed.

FATHER

Well you thought wrong.

One of the insurrectionists hands him a $100.

INSURRECTIONIST

Keep the change Father, consider it donation.

FATHER

Wow, thanks! Christmas is coming in a few months; maybe I can buy a new nativity set with this money! You think I should by a handcrafted one, or buy a cheaper one at a department store and give the rest of the money to charity?

A VEZEEDO

I think you should tell me those codes, before it starts raining ODST on this location.

FATHER

You know did I ever tell you how I got those nuclear launch codes? It's a really funny story.

A VEZEEDO

By being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know the story better then you do.

FATHER

Okay so it all starts with a monkey, a drunk Admiral, and a Priest…

A VEZEEDO

hands rose and srprout to Father Vincent)

I see how this is going to be. There's a saying about us people from Reach. "They are like the roses and sprouts during weed season." See very few people on this planet actually like each other. Envy pervades every corner like a lingering stench. The poor envy the rich, the rich envy the richer. The rich regard the poor with disgust, and the poor regard the poorer with disgust. Between every city, every neighborhood, every providence, every region lies a wall of cultural tension and hatred. However, like a sprout is jealous of the roses beauty, and rose is insulted by the sprouts audacity to grow near it, but then both plants seem to come together when weeds approach, so do the people of reach when evil enters it's atmosphere.

FATHER

Are you saying you are evil?

A VEZEEDO

Yes. A necessary evil. A means to an end. I am needed to destroy the UNSC and end it's tyranny over the outer worlds. Earth will cease it's systematic robbery of the outer colonies, even if it takes a nuclear weapon. I thought you would be the one who provides me that nuclear weapon, but I forgot. This is Reach.

(points a gun)

FATHER

Okay wait wait! I'll give you the codes.

A VEZEEDO

(stands still with the gun pointed)

FATHER

It's one.

A VEZEEDO

(Radio, Hungarian)

Nuclear launch code ready. Egy!

FATHER

One.

A VEZEEDO

Egy!

Father

One.

A VEZEEDO

Egy!

FATHER

One.

A VEZEEDO

Egy.

FATHER

One.

A Vezeedo shoots him. The rose and the sprout falls with the Priest as his body hits the floor.

INSURRECTIONIST

You may as well enter the rest of the digits as one for the hell of it.

A VEZEEDO

(radio)

The rest is one!

NUKE INSURRECTIONIST

(radio)

For the death of the United Earth Government and for the beginning of freedom!

A beep and then a gunshot is heard on the radio. Ze'ev standing over the Conductors body.

INSURRECTIONIST 2

That sounded like an explosion.

A VEZEEDO

What do you know? He tells the truth. Oh well. Bucso Priest. You four, throw as many as you can in the truck, and make sure they are sellable.

INSURRECTIONIST

We don't have enough sedatives.

A VEZEEDO

Bring her here.

A girl is brought before him. He knocks her out with the butt of his rifle.

That put her to sleep just fine no? Throw her in the truck.

INSURRECTIONIST

Ah, very intuitive A Vezeedo. Shall we use the butt of our rifle as sedatives for the other 3?

A VEZEEDO

That is the idea-

A sniper bullet goes throw 5 insurrectionists, ricochets of a wall, and then hits A Vezeedo. The insurrectionists all take cover and run into buildings. Some hop into the vehicles and burn rubber on their way out. Sam comes out in front of them and starts mowing them down with his mini-gun.

INSURRECTIONIST

(Subtitle: Spartans!)

Spartai!

Several insurrectionists drop their weapons and kneel with their hands behind their head before Sam. Emile casually throws a grenade and blows them up.

SAM

What do you think you're doing.

EMILE

Eliminating hostile targets.

Master Chief directs the spartans from the roof of a building. He sees several insurrectionists using citizens as meat shields. Master chief jumps off of the building and kicks the door in, eliminating the rebels with three short controlled bursts before the door even hits the floor. He walks away without saying a word. Several citizens look out from their homes at the Spartans in fear. Sam pries open the doors of the truck. Inside are several sedated kidnapped people. The Spartans begin checking their vitals. Father Vincent walks up to Master Chief. He was wearing a bullet proof vest.

FATHER

I was told to stall until back up comes, but I didn't think they'd send, well, you guys.

MASTER CHIEF

Failure was not an option.

FATHER

I see.

(Hands Kelly the rose, smiling)

A rose, M'Lady?

KELLY

It is requested that all civilian personnel remain indoors until military operations are finished.

Father

Suit yourself.

(Sees the kidnap victims)

Those people need medical attention.

MASTER CHIEF

It's on its way.

A pelican, flying fast and low comes by and picks the Spartans up.

FATHER

You all have my thanks!

Linda comes out of the brush as the pelican flies away and jumps in.

EXT: Mannassas University, Planet Reach- DAY

Jake sits in the auditorium. A video about the human covenant war is playing.

ANCHORMAN

(Running after SAM)

Wait wait wait! You mind answering a few questions?

SAM

All questions can be submitted to ONI.

ANCHORMAN

Are you happy to be back on Reach?

SAM

Of course. This is my home after all.

ANCHORMAN

Home?

SAM

Yes, home of the Spartans. No matter how far away we go, all Spartans come back to Reach eventually. We'll die on Reach someday, I guarantee it.

ANCHORMAN

Good to hear good to hear, listen, we all want to hear about the Master Chief, how is he?

SAM

He's good.

EMILE

Let's go big man!

SAM

I apologize, but I have to leave now.

(Leaps over reporter)

The students ghasp in surprise when seeing Sam leap 3 meters in the air.

NARRAITOR

What you just saw is rare footage of actual Spartans on their way to a mission taken just last night. Spartans are a mysterious elite group of soldiers created to restore order to our galaxy. Standing on average 7 feet tall, their strength remains unmeasured but as you can see it is quite high. ONI only releases the vaguest information about them.

Footage of Marines in a hospital is shown in the additorium.

INJURED MARINE

My Sergeant says right after I lost consciousness he showed up, took off his helmet, and beat the Covenant to death with it for shooting me!

INJURED MARINE 2

That's nothing, I saw him take on an entire Covenant space ship with just a handful of grenades and some duck tape.

INJURED MARINE

He also gets a lot of girls.

INJURED MARINE 2

Oh yeah. Tons of girls.

INJURED MARINE 3

After he destroyed the covenant frigate the entire UNSC fleet almost crashed because all the female pilots fainted right there on the spot.

Everyone laughs.

The video transitions to a Marine on active duty.

MARINE

He's about 10 feet tall. A cloud of smoke fallows him around wherever he goes, and on his back is a samurai sword. He never takes off his helmet, but I hear if he does and you look into his eyes, you spontaneously combust right where you stand.

The video transitions to another Marine on active duty.

MARINE 5

Picture how useless a POG is, and that's how badass he is.

This time Vinny, Francisco, Gabby, Jenkins, and Nick are the Marines featured on the video.

GABBY

Never seen him, but my Sargent did and he says he can punch a tank to bits and survive a fall from orbit. Sounds kinda hot if you ask me.

JENKINS

I heard he once got on a UNSC ship and it almost crashed because all female pilots fainted.

NARRATOR

These Marines were all asked about a Spartan by the name of Master Chief, the supposed Commanding Officer of the Spartans.

As you may have guessed, the Master Chief is most probably a legend, as no physical evidence of him exists and eye witness accounts are often vague and implausible. Never the less, citizens and marines all over the galaxy take heart at the sound of his name.

An administrator ques the holographic screen to display the next video titled, "The Covenant"

NARRAITOR

The Covenant is a collection of extra-terrestrial races whose homes are far past the edge of human colonized space. For their own religious reasons, they have decided to try and destroy all of humanity. The war between us and them has lasted over 30 years, and a countless amount of lives have been lost, but most of humanity has remained untouched by the conflict. Take a look at this chart. These are the planets the covenant has found and destroyed.

20 or so planets turn red. The screen zooms out to reveal all 843 of the UNSC planets.

These are all the planets they have yet to find. The green ones are the CORE worlds, the Purple one Reach, and the center is Earth obviously. The numbers vary for predictions

on how many years it will take for the Covenant to find every planet, but most experts agree to about 30,000.

COLLEGE STUDENT

So bored…

COLLEGE STUDENT 2

Who cares why are we being forced to watch this?

NARRAITOR

As you can see there is no reason to be alarmed. Within 30,000 years we will no doubt have come up with a way to destroy the covenant. The Covenant will not be attacking any of the mid worlds, let alone Reach or other Core worlds, any time soon.

The video ends. Jake rolls his eyes. He walks to the dining hall and eats alone. He walks to the library and studies alone. He shoots around at a basketball court, alone. He see's people are about to play a full court game and tries to join it. Eventually he finds the nerve to talk to them.

JAKE

Can I play?

No one answers as they argue about the teams and slowly start to get going.

PLAYa

Oh they didn't pick you… were about to start a full court game.

JAKE

Okay I got next…

The player runs away, not hearing him. Jake walks out of the court. He makes his way to his dorm, his head down, his face depressed in the midst of many happy college students. He gets to his dorm and his roommate greets him kindly and walks out the door with a girl in his arm. Jake forces a smile to the roommate despite the depression. He looks at his poster of Master Chief, and then turns on his computer, typing away. Reveal what he is writing: "I am sorry it has to end this way. You made me happy for a little while, but I can't take it anymore. By the time you read this, I will be dead. Goodbye Ariel." When he finishes typing, have him recline back into his chair, the mouse hovering over the send button. He sighs, but right before he clicks it an ad pops up. It displays an ODST soldier getting out of his pod into battle. It reads, "Have a death wish? Want to put it to good use? Be a part of the ODST. Now accepting applicants. Talk to a recruiter near you for more information."

INT. Recruiting station-Day

RECRUITER

(British)

Your aptitude test scores are high, that is good, but I don't think you have the physical aspect down. Also I'm not exactly feeling the killer instinct the ODST look for. Why do you want to enlist anyway?

JAKE

I just can't take college life anymore.

RECRUITER

Can't take the unlimited food, sleep, and all the girls?

(Laughs)

Sometimes you don't realize what you have till you lost it. Ain't that right Lieutenant?

LIUTENANT

Yes sir!

RECRUITER

Lieutenant shut the hell up and go make me some tea.

LIUTENANT

Yes sir!

The Liutenant runs out.

RECRUITER

POGs. Can't live with them, can't get a fresh cup of tea on demand without 'em. Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh right, you were just telling me how you couldn't handle college life but would do just fine as an ODST, and I was laughing at such a ridiculous statement.

(Laughs)

JAKE

I have my own personal reasons for disliking college sir.

RECUITER

(Raises eyebrows)

Right. Well if you really want to try and be a part of the ODST, go to BETA base down in Oceanside County for the tryouts. I have to warn you though; it's a very elite unit. You have very little odds of actually making it. There are also a lot of deaths in the try outs every year; it's very dangerous especially for a green spoiled college kid like you.

JAKE

I still have odds though right?

RECRUITER

Certainty. You could also win the lottery.

JAKE

(Laughs lightly)

And they let everyone try out right? Even regular civilians with no experience?

RECRUITER

That is correct. But remember if you don't make it and survive, you'll still have to fulfill 5 years of military service.

JAKE

Alright, I'll sleep on it.

RECRUITER

You better. Here are directions to the place. Good luck, you'll need a lot of it.

EXT Jakes Dorm- DAY

Jake is typing away at his computer again. Zoom into the last words of the paragraph again. They read, "Whether I am being dropped into hell, or cleaning mess halls in some space ship, you will always be in my heart. Thank you for the wonderful time you showed me, and please don't feel bad for rejecting me when I asked you out. Goodbye Ariel, Love Jake." He hesitates, and then presses send. He picks up a bag and then walks out the door. On the way out he runs into his roommate.

ROGER THE ROOMATE

What's up Jake! Where ya goin?

JAKE

Outside.

ROGER THE ROOMATE

(Shrugs)

Alright, have fun.

He makes his way out of the university and to BETA base via train, bus, and shuttle. He look at the gate from a distanc. Jake hears a drill instructor yelling at several ODST trainees, who respond to everything with, "Yes sir!" He is clearly intimidated. He wishes this wasn't his only option. His phone rings.

JAKE

Hello?

PS

Is this Jake Morrisey?

JAKE

Yes.

PS

Hello Jake, this is Carlos Swift from the University Of New Alexandria Department Of Public Safety. Earlier today you sent a student named Ariel Jorge a message correct?

JAKE

Umm... yes, I'm not sure what the message has to do with you though-

PS

Well she forwarded the message to us. She's a little concerned about your safety, we all are. It is in my understanding there have been several incidents between you and Ariel correct?

JAKE

Yes.

PS

Right well I just want to let you know that although most people tend to experience college life in a very positive way, we understand that this is not the case for everyone, which is why we have a Department of Guidance for those students who are going through a rough time-

JAKE

I know, you've already mandated me to go to them in the past.

PS

Jake I'm trying to help you.

JAKE

Do me a favor. Don't.

PS

What about your parents Jake? Are you going to tell them you are running away to join the army or should I?

Jake hangs up the phone. He leans back and stares at the sky. The screen goes blank, then you see, "Call from, Ariel." And show her picture next to it. The screen zooms

out and you see Jake nervously putting the phone to his ear. He answers it.

JAKE

Hello?

ARIEL

Jake?

JAKE

Yeah?

ARIEL

Where are you?

JAKE

Why are you asking?

ARIEL

Because I'm worried about you Jake. You're a nice kid, why are you going to throw everything you have away to fight some aliens?

JAKE

Someone has to.

ARIEL

Plenty of people ARE Jake. The UNSC doesn't need you. Come back. Well grab lunch!

JAKE

I can't Ariel. The Covenant isn't going to stop, and it's only a matter of time before they find Earth and the Core worlds.

ARIEL

Remember what the guest speaker said today!

JAKE

Yes-

ARIEL

It would take the Covenant 30,000 years to glass every planet of the UNSC.

JAKE

If their fleet is the same size as the UNSC's.

ARIEL

He said there is no way it is big enough to make a difference! 30,000 years Jake! In 30,000 years we'll have figured out a way to beat them!

JAKE

Well we have the insurrection to worry about. If these rebellions keep spreading, we'll be in danger.

ARIEL

I agree, but do you really think you will be the deciding factor, even if you make the ODST? You're not a killer Jake! You like to sleep in, read, play basketball, watch women's volleyball-

JAKE

Actually I only came to your games because well, you know…

ARIEL

What?

JAKE

Free food.

ARIEL

Free food? Yeah, that's why you came to all my games.

JAKE

I'm just saying those hotdogs really hit the spot sometimes.

ARIEL

Well, then you can come back, start going to my games, and eat them whenever you want!

JAKE

(silence)

ARIEL

Come on Jake don't do this! I hear those tryouts are really dangerous. Stay here and enjoy life!

JAKE

Oh yes, enjoy being ignored by everyone and doing nothing all day every day in my room. I can't take it anymore! Especially being around you but not being with you.

ARIEL

Jake, I'm sorry-

JAKE

You don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault I couldn't fit it.

ARIEL

Please come back Jake, at least for your family!

JAKE

Maybe someday I will. After the wars over.

ARIEL

(sighs)

You're a good kid Jake. I hope you change your mind. Goodbye.

Jake screams as he turns around and sees all the Spartans with their weapons aimed at him.

ARIEL

Jake! Jake? What's going on?

The Spartans lower their weapons when they realize he is not a threat.

JAKE

Spartans. I- there's Spartans all around me!

ARIEL

What?

Master Chief motions to hang up the phone.

JAKE

Bye Ariel I have to go.

ARIEL

Bye-

Hangs up the phone.

LINDA

Girl trouble?

JAKE

Something like that.

SAM

(pricks him with a medical kit)

JAKE

Ow!

SAM

I apologize; protocol dictates I check the medical status of any civilian I find in a hostile combat zone.

JAKE

This is a hostile combat zone? Are there insurrectionists in the area?

EMILE

There was.

SAM

Everything checks up fine, except for his stress level. It is as high as that marine's was back on planet New Haven.

LINDA

The one who blew his brains out?

SAM

Affirmative.

JAKE

I'm actually fine. you guys can get back to shooting bad guys and aliens. Might have been a malfunction.

SAM

That's a negative. I have checked this device 7 times this morning to ensure that it is operational.

EMILE

He says he's fine. Here.

(hands him pills)

When you get depressed take one of these.

SAM

Happy pills?

EMILE

It helps soldiers on the field with PTSD, I think it can handle some girl troubles.

SAM

No. He needs a full psychiatric workup.

EMILE

He's not the only one. First with the talking to the news reporter and now trying to be some civi's mentor. Your forgeting what you are big man.

SAM

(Walks up to Emile slowly like he is going to hit him)

And what's that? What exactly are you saying I am?

LINDA

This is not a good time for this.

EMILE

A killing machine. A big, giant, killing machine. Nothing more, nothing less, definitely not a psychologist.

(Slightly backs up a step while talking)

MASTER CHIEF

Get back in line Spartans.

They do so without question like dogs told to sit.

JAKE

Wait a second… are you the Master Chief? Spartan 117?

The Spartans all laugh lightly.

MASTER CHIEF

That is correct.

JAKE

I'm… kind of a huge fan. They say you're not real back at home, but I always knew they were wrong.

Master Chief walks over and hands Jake his knife that has, 117 engraved on it.

MASTER CHIEF

Don't use it on yourself, or I'll be in big trouble.

JAKE

Got it.

KELLY

Evac's here.

MASTER CHIEF

We have to go now.

SAM

I trust that stress level will lower as you try and calm down.

JAKE

Mhmm.

They turn away

JAKE

(salutes)

See ya Chief! See ya guys!

The Spartans all casually salute back, and then run off into the psuedo jungle nearbye. Ze'ev comes back.

ZE'EV

People like you and me have no one but our selves. Don't let anyone tell you where you belong.

He runs after the team. Jake is confused, he then looks at the ODST base. He hears them reciting military hymns.

EXT ONI Intelligence Base, Planet Reach- DAY

Several ONI agents and paper pushers wait at the entrance for Fleet Admiral Hood. A warthog pulls up and backfires, blowing black smoke into their faces and causing them to cough. Fleet Admiral Hood's steps out of the vehicle dramatically.

ONI AGENT

How you doing right this-

Hood ignores him as he walks into the building.

ONI AGENT

Way sir…

As he walks through the halls of the intelligence headquarters an agent stands in front of him. Admiral hood doesn't slow down his pace.

ONI AGENT 2

Excuse me I'm going to need to see some idenificatio- oh.

She leaps out of the bumps into an ONI Agent carrying a bunch of papers, making the person drop them all over the place.

ONI AGENT 2

Asshol- oh.

INT: Dr. Halsey's office- Day

Show the back of Dr. Halsey sitting in a large black chair, dipping a cigarette into an ash tray as Fleet Admiral Hood comes barging in. There is a large screen in the front of the room displaying a picture of the alien transmitter on the UNSC Cougar. All eyes focus on the Fleet Admiral.

FLEET ADMIRAL HOOD

Briefly explain why there is going to be a Covenant attack on Reach.

DR. HALSEY

I sent everyone the intelligence report. You know why.

HOOD

(Points to an admiral)

I want Admiral Wiznuski to explain.

ADMIRAL WIZNUSKI

(swallows)

I successfully led the defense of the Onyx system against Covenant invaders. However, it turned out that the attack was a ruse, and the covenant put a bug on the UNSC Cougar. The ship's Captain, Ryan Stodden, failed to inspect his own ship after the battle, and I failed to ensure that every ship was inspected. He docked on Reach, with the transmitter still on his ship.

HOOD

(walks up to the admiral and rips the stripes off of his uniform)

You and Captain Stodden are a disgrace to this fleet and a sad example of humanity.

The admiral leaves.

FLEET ADMIRAL HOOD

30 years.

30 years I have been breaking my back to make sure the covenant never finds the Core worlds. I didn't marry. Didn't have kids. I gave up everything for this cause. People called me insane for doing so, but I did it anyway because I felt it was necessary.

(He paces)

And yet it has all apparently been for nothing because of one incompetent moron.

ADMIRAL

We must evacuate the planet-

FLEET ADMIRAL

The covenant is already watching us. If shuttles are allowed to leave the planet, the covenant will just fallow them and destroy the planets they arrive at. Not that it really makes that much of difference; they will find Earth in a matter of months considering how close it is to Reach.

looks out the window)

Our only option is to hold the planet and push the Covenant back. Assemble the fleet. Every ship available for battle is too report to Reach immediately.

INT: Space-Night

Que sad music. Soldiers from all over the galaxy prepare for space travel. They clench their fists and grind their teeth in despair at hearing the news. An officer kisses his wife and says goodbye to his children before bording his ship and flying to Reach. Ships organize into formations before entering slipspace.

ALERT

This is a UNSC Code 3340 42 7 Priority Alpha Alert, the Covenant have found Reach, attack is imminent, all available war ships are to report to Reach immediately. Prepare for prolonged engagement.

This is a UNSC Code 3340 42 7 Priority Alpha Alert, the Covenant have found Reach, attack is imminent, all available war ships are to report to Reach immediately. Prepare for prolonged engagement.

Fleet Admiral Hood stares out the window with an officer next to him.

FLEET ADMIRAL

May God help us.

EXT: Reach Orbital SMAC gun South Pole Power Plants- DAY

A Pelican lowers and General Gul walks onto the camoflauged fortress that houses the SMAC gun reactors. He sits in his desk, before Dr. Halsey.

DR. HALSEY

Your hair's a little long for regulation General.

GENERAL GUL

And I hear the time it took for the covenant to find Reach was a little shorter than regulation thanks to the Navy. Shit happens, Ma'am.

DR. HALSEY

(Visually expresses irritation)

GENERAL GUL

Well what are you doing in my office? You like me? Do you think I am cute? Tell me what you need to tell me already.

DR. HALSEY

Orbiting the planet is new technology. It is called, Super Magnetic Acceleration Canons.

GENERAL GUL

Let me guess, they're big canons that float around space blowing up any covenant that gets in range.

DR. HALSEY

(annoyed)

That is an adequate description for a 12 year old, I guess.

GENERAL GUL

Right well go one. Tell me more about these big canons.

DR. HALSEY

In order to power them we need this facility. Without this generator those canons are just scrap metal.

GENERAL

Enough said. Either this position will hold, or I will die in this room.

A truck drives pulls up, and men and women start unloading alcohol from it.

DR. HALSEY

What is that! Why was all this alcohol included in the ordinance you ordered?

GENERAL GUL

Well Ma'am, a wise man once said an army runs on it's stomach. That was true when we weren't fighting monsters with futuristic technology. Now an army runs on it's liquor. If our soldiers are not drunk when the Covenant get here, we won't last a day unfortunately.

DR. HALSEY

That is unacceptable. What about our drivers and pilots!

GENERAL GUL

Oh they MUST be drunk. Have you ever driven a warthog into Covenant lines with plasma exploding all around you? It's not easy while sober Ma'am, I can tell you that from experience.

DR. HALSEY

Does Admiral Hood know about this?

GENERAL GUL

Fleet Admiral Hood was the one who suggested it years ago Ma'am.

"If our men are too drunk to remember the horrors of war, then I don't see how the horrors of war will ever haunt them." That was one of his arguments if I remember correctly.

DR. HALSEY

I am shocked, to say the least.

GENERAL GUL

Have no fear ma'am, you Core world slouches will learn the realities of inter species planetary warfare soon enough.

EXT. ODST BASE-CONTINUOUS - LATER

Jake is amongst the tired and weary ODST trainees who stand at attention to be inspected. Major Colonol Shiina paces in front of them. He stops suddenly in front a recruit, who attempts to stay emotionless but is clearly afraid. Major Colonal Shiina retreats a short distance away and turns back around, keeping his gaze fixed on the young man.

Drill instructor

Private Ilija Hulijev, step forward!

The poor recruit obeys the command, and two trainees proceed to attack him. He is severely beaten and carried off to the side.

Cut to jake running

It's late at night. Jake runs through an obstical course that would make a grown man cry, and actually does so regularly. ODST drill instructors line the outside of the course, shouting insults and urging the recruits forward. At the end pf the crucible the recruits who can still move their legs run through a field where simulated explosions and gunshots set off. Jake finishes second and collapses.

BRENDAN LATIMER

In Jakes face

That's right! This is my course! My fucken course!

Cut to Morning Inspection

drill instructor

Private Brendan Latimer step forward!

Two recruits eagerly beat the garbage out of Brendan.

cut to jake on the base jumping platform-night

drill instructor

ODST are expected to fall from orbit, so a fall from 40 feet should not be an issue!

A girl jumps and breaks her legs.

DRILL INSTRUCTOR

I said, hit the ground rolling! It's not that complicated! Next! Next! Are you trying to wait until I die of old age? Stop being a pussy, and jump!

Jake hesitantly jumps.

CUT to jake walking to his bunk

Two ODST trainees attack Jake with shivs as he limps back to his bunk. They are shocked when Jake pulls out the razer sharp titanium blade of Master Chief and run as fast as they can in the oppostite direction.

JAKE

brandishing the blade like a foil and speaking in a spanish accent

My name is Jake Morrissey, you killed my father, prepare to die.

DRILL INSTRUCTOR 2

Private what the hell you doing?

JAKE

Nothing sir!

cut to jake sleeping

The ODST trainees are woken up with gun fire and forced on a death march. Only one trainee finishes without collapsing.

DRILL INSTRUCTOR

Well done Private.

PRIVATE

Proudly

Thank you sir.

The Private picked to be beaten by Major Colonal Shiina the next morning.

Cut to jake at midnight in the jungle

Jake is carrying loads of equipment and trudging through the jungle. An ODST in full combat gear fires stun rounds at Jake. Jake drops the equipment and runs franticly away. He stabs a rock with Master Chiefs knife and hides behind the nearest tree. The ODST trips on the knife, and is taken back when Jake comes out of nowhere and tries to grab his stun gun. The veteran soldier manages to fight Jake off easily and wacks him across the mouth with the butt of the rifle before shooting him. Major Colonol Shiina watches the footage with several officers.

DRILL INSTRUCTOR

This one actually gave our guy quite a scare.

cut to jake standing at attention

Jake is chosen by the battle hardened ODST Commanding Officer to be tested in the same dramatic manner as Ilija, Brendan, and the other Private were. The exhausted, heartbroken, and lonely college kid is clearly afraid when the slanted horrible eyes meet his and pause.

DRILL INSTRUCTOR

Private Jake Morrissey, step forward.

The two trainees come at Jake mercilessly as soon as he complies with the orders. As he is beatan to a pulp his mind is focused on Ariel.

JAKE

mind

She never liked you, not even as a friend. I bet she doesn't even miss you.

He shouts and throws a frenzy of punches back at his assailents, enraged. One of the trainees manages to get behind Jake and sinks a choke hold. The other trainee continues to punch him.

JAKE

She didn't care that you were running away, she only called you because public safety told her to! You think about her everyday and she doesn't even remember you! She probably already got another boyfriend!

Fueled by pain, humiliation, and grief, he breaks out of the chokehold and knocks the ODST trainees out. He turns to Major Colonal Seito. The alarm goes off in the base. Everything turns to chaos as the ODST are mobilized. In the midst of the confusion Jake approaches a Drill Instructor.

JAKE

Sir, whats happening, sir!

DRILL INSTRUCTOR

I knew this day would come. Covenant, Private. That's whats happening.

A Frigate descends on the base, forcing the trainees to stair in awe at the massive flying machine. Pelicans fly from the frigate and pick up squads of ODST.

Drill instructor

You prepared to fight some aliens Private? Private?

Jake is nowhere to be seen..

DRILL INSTRUCTOR

Guess he's more prepared then I thought. Oorah marine. Oorah.

EXT: New Alexandria University Track Meet- Day

Text fades in on screen reading the location, date, and time before invasion. Amy and Jessica hang out in their rooms. Ariel's phone displays, "Call from Jake"

JESSICA

Is he STILL calling?

AMY

(nods)

What a psycho!

JESSICA

Isn't he in the army!

AMY

I mean he told Ariel he was.

JESSICA

You think she's going to call the police?

AMY

She definitely should.

JESSICA

I feel bad he's a nice guy but he needs to learn some self-control.

AMY

Speaking of self control… is that a steak burrito?

JESSICA

Yes…

AMY

We have a game in one hour…

JESSICA

Mhmm.

AMY

Are you…. Stupid or flat out insane?

JESSICA

Hungry.

Amy comes barging in.

ARIEL

Amy!

(jumps on Amy)

AMY

Oh gosh… what?

ARIEL

Peter's gonna be at the game!

JESSICA

Noone cares.

ariel

That was mean...

JESSICA

I'm kidding, is he going to give you a kiss after we kick Manassas U's butt?

ARIEL

Yayeah!

AMY

Can you get off of me.

ARIEL

Aren't you excited for me Amy!

AMY

It's great I'm so happy for you now, get, off-

ARIEL

Hey who called!

Amy groans as Ariel climbs over her to check the phone.

(gets silent)

Jake called me 46 times….

JESSICA

(gets wide eyed)

AMY

I think it's time for a restraining order.

ARIEL

I'll do it after the meet.

JESSICA

He might be there.

ARIEL

Whatever he's harmless. Oh gosh guys, we have to go. Coach is gonna be pissed.

Cut to them warming up for the game.

The crowd is roaring. The team gathers up in a huddle.

JESSICA

Aw this burrito is killing me!

AMY

Gosh your so stupid.

JESSICA

What else was I supposed to do I was hungry!

AMY

I don't know banana, yogurt, snickers, anything but a steak burrito!

COACH

Listen up ladies. Lets keep the energy in this atmosphere positive. Real Positive. Nothing negative. Only positive energy is allowed on this court. AM I UNDERSTOOD!

TEAM MATE

While he is talking

Who is this guy?

JESSICA

I think he's in my history class...

COACH

NOW. You all have to remember: You can't, let, the ball hit the ground. Unless it's is on their side, then you should deffinately let it hit the ground, because then you'd get a point. I'm pretty sure that's the key to winning this thing!

Security chases him off.

COACH

You guys got this, uh this is our time, and uh lets play some volleyball! Go team go! Call me I left my number by the coolers!

SECURITY GUARD

Get out of here!

The game begins. The other team manages to take the lead. A horn goes off when they score. Ariel looks into the crowd and see's Peter. Modivated by his presence, she scores the next point. Instead of the buzzer going off the alarm does.

EMERGENCY MESSAGE

Attention citizens, calmly report to your local shuttles for evacuation. This is not a drill. Attention citizens, calmly report to your local shuttles for evacuation. This is not a drill…

The alert keeps repeating. The college kids all look confused; none of them can really cope with the fact that their perfect and lazy existence has just been put to a complete end.

PETER

(runs over to her)

Ariel! Stay here, I'll call my dad. He works for the government so he'll know what's going on!

Ariel reaches for her phone and sees Jake. She hesitates and then answers.

ARIEL

Jake I have to call my family so I swear if this is just another creepy final I love you, you better hang up right now.

JAKE

It isn't. I'm at Beta base. The ODST head quarters-

ARIEL

You made it?

JAKE

Still trying out, not important. Just listen to me-

ARIEL

Do you know what's going on? Are the insurrectionists attacking New Alexandria?

JAKE

No, the Covenant is attacking the planet!

ARIEL

What?

JAKE

I'm dead serious. They didn't tell the public before because then people would try to leave the planet, leading the covenant to other worlds. They still won't admit it until the last minute.

ARIEL

You know for a FACT?

JAKE

Yes, it's chaos here at the base. The ODST are all getting mobilized, all of them, it's how I managed to grab my phone.

ARIEL

Okay I'll head to the shuttles-

JAKE

Don't go to the shuttles!

ARIEL

Why not!

JAKE

There are millions of people in that city, and only a few hundred shuttles, do you think you have any chances of getting on one?

ARIEL

Then let me call my family quick so I can hurry-

JAKE

Ariel, listen to me! I may be a creep, I may have been a little awkward in college, but right now I have the key to you're and you're family's life!

ARIEL

…What?

JAKE

No time for questions, your families in Packhai Island right?

ARIEL

Yes but-

JAKE

Okay, call them and tell them to beeline it to the nearest Air force base. There is a designated shuttle in each major base for veterans, but there aren't that many veterans in each major city, and most don't know about these shuttles, meaning there's going to be a lot of empty space on them. I know there is one in Beta base, which is where I am stationed in right now.

ARIEL

How do I get there?

JAKE

Get as many people who will listen to fallow you to the deli on 49th street.

ARIEL

That's on the other side of the city!

JAKE

I'll be there to take you guys from the deli to BETA base. Listen, the military is going to priorities the satellites, so cell phones will get no service. You HAVE to be there!

ARIEL

Jake are you sure about this?

JAKE

Yes, now go! Call your family and tell them the same thing! The cell phones will be cut off any minute!

ARIEL

Okay I'll be there!

Ariel hangs up the phone and calls her dad.

ARIEL

Dad listen to me, this is going to sound crazy but you have to trust me, remember that kid Jake? Yeah my stalker.

EXT: Liutenant Major Shiina's office, ODST HQ- DAY

Jake walks up to the office, his body bruised and dirty. The commander of the ODST turns around and gives him a look that could destroy entire worlds.

JAKE

Sir, I have to go to the city to save my friend, sir!

SHIINA

(Gets up slowly, and then rips Jakes service tag apart into a million different pieces)

JAKE

Sir, does this mean-

GENERAL

It means honorable discharge. Now go, but don't you dare ever come back!

(points to Katana on his wall)

JAKE

Yes sir!

GENERAL

Private.

JAKE

Yes sir!

GENERAL

The covenant breach atmosphere soon. New Alexandria will be attacked first because it's big city. You go, you die.

JAKE

Understood sir.

Jake runs out of the office.

GENERAL

It's a shame to let go of such fine helljumper.

INT: Space station command center- night

There is a very solemn vibe. Admiral Hood stands tall amongst the officers, looking outside the window of the space station.

LIUTENANT

Major cities are being evacuated Sir.

ADMIRAL

Good.

(radio)

Attention all personal, this is Fleet Admiral Hood speaking. In my 30 years of service in the military, I have been told before every mission against the Covenant that I was going to die. I know how hard it is to keep fighting when so many tell you that there is no hope. But know this, I have been where you are, I have sat where you sat, and I have stood where you stand, and I am still there, standing next to you as your fleet admiral. Despite all that they have said to me, what they still say to me, I am alive, so do not listen to them. The Covenant are not taking Reach.

Various space station crew members and marines listen to the speech.

CADET

Contact!

The Covenant fleet begins to appear.

ADMIRAL HOOD

And thus starts the end.

(radio)

Battle stations!

Soldiers scramble to turrets. Marines jump into pelicans. Fighters are scrambled.

ADMIRAL HOOD

(Radio)

All ships, hold your positions and prepare to fire at my command.

The covenant ships loom ahead of the UNSC fleet like a swarm of killer bees.

CADET

They're in range of the Big Stick's sir!

ADMIRAL

Hold your fire.

All communication screens go blank as the Prophet overrides them.

PROPHET

(From the screens)

We are the Covenant. Your annihilation is imminent, such is the will of the god's, and we are their instruments. Lay down your arms for a quick and painless death, fight if you desire to suffer before the inevitable.

The Prophet's message is displayed around around the planet. The people of Reach panic and run as they realize what's happening. Ariel, Peter, Jessica, and Amy fight against the crowd that books it for the shuttles. Up in space, the Covenant ship's charge their weapons.

CADET

Their preparing to fire their plasma Sir!

ADMIRAL

Orders have not changed.

CADET

They've fired their plasma!

Blue light from the plasma shines on their faces. So much Plasma is fired that it forms on large ball bigger than the fleet of UNSC ships.

CADET

Impact in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-

ADMIRAL

Move Alpha station 80,000 kilometers upwards.

The massive space station fly upwards and absorb the plasma. It is completely vaporized. The covenant vessels keep moving foward.

ADMIRAL

(in a composed manner)

All ships, hold your fire, all Super MAC cannons, fire at will.

The SMAC's open fire. The Covenant ships fall into disarray as they try to avoid the streaming metal projectiles of death. Most begin to retreat, the ones that do not are destroyed.

ADMIRAL

Hold your fire.

The Covenant ships stop and turn around as they think they are out of range.

ADMIRAL

Fire.

The destruction continues. The Covenant ships then begin to retreat via slipspace portals.

ADMIRAL

NAVY fleet one hold your fire navy fleet 2 fire at will.

A lot of UNSC ships come out from behind the moon and hit a few ships with MAC rounds, not destroying them but sending them away from the portals. The SMAC's finish them off. The men in Fleet Admiral Hood's Command Center Cheer.

LIUTTENANT

No losses on our side sir!

ADMIRAL HOOD

(See's a small molten piece of metal from the former space station)

Except our only means of stopping their plasma.

INT: Generator- Night

MASTER CHIEF

Spartans front and center!

The Spartans get in a line, General Gul paces in front of them.

GENERAL GUL

Protect the generator in the Southern Pole, and make sure the covenant doesn't find out about it, if you fail the planet falls. Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 will decide where you all should be deployed. Move out.

The Spartans leave the room in single file and board pelicans.

MAJOR

That's it? You call that a briefing?

GENERAL GUL

The Spartans are smarter then all of Naval intelligence combined, so theres no sense in micro managing them. Now get your sorry POG asses to your positions.

GENERAL 2

POG?

GENERAL GUL

Person. Other than. Ground. Yes it's an insult. Now get moving, I don't repeat orders, especially not to dead weights on _my_ army such as you.

They take another a look at the battle scarred marine who stands at the door with an assult rifle in hand, and then leave.

GENERAL GUL

You are all used to peace, but you will learn the way of war!

EXT: Kelly's Pelican- day

MARINE PILOT

The Chaplain stopped by; he gave me this, told me to give it to the Spartan with the rabbit on her armor.

KELLY

The UNSC doesn't enlist chaplains.

MARINE PILOT

It does now.

EMILE

(laughs)

That's how you know were getting desperate.

Kelly grabs the rose, sprout, and note.

FATHER VINCENT

Remember who your fighting for! Signed, Father Vincent.

Kelly puts it in one of her pouches.

INT: Prohet of Regrets chamber-NIGHT

The Prophet is alone, save for his honor guard. The Field Marshal steps inside.

PROPHET OF REGRET

You may approach me, Field Marshal Ripa' Moramee.

The Field Marshal steps forward and kneels.

PROPHET OF REGRET

You will lead an invasion onto the ground, your objective, find the power source of those dreadful cannons and destroy it. Then you will ensure no demon escapes the glassing of this human world.

The Field Marshal travels down a covenant elevator and steps off into the war rooms, where several Elites and other Covenant are getting outfitted. The Elites stop what they are doing and look at the Field Marshal with respect. At the end of the hall is a futuristic alien type locker that opens up automatically, revealing frightening yet beautiful gold and maroon armor.

PROPHET OF REGRET

(As all that is playing, culminating with the unveiling of the Grand Zealot armor)

The Galactic Council has waited patiently for the right time to unveil our secret weapons to the humans, our answer to their "Spartans", or demons as we call them. You are the best in the universe, bred for war and driven by faith, the wrath of the gods. You are Zealots.

Cut to Admiral Hood's station.

CADET

Slip space ruptures detected.

ADMIRAL HOOD

(On the radio)

Brace yourselves.

Tons of Covenant ships appear, executing evasive maneuvers to avoid the MAC's. After a short time they retreat via slip space.

ADMIRAL HOOD

Run a scan by the poles.

CADET 2

Poles are clear sir.

ADMIRAL HOOD

Run a scan on the opposite hemisphere.

CADET 2

Hundreds of drop ships!

ADMIRAL HOOD

Notify ground control.

EXT: Reach surface- DAY

CADET

(radio)

Attention all ground units atmospheres been breached drop ships inbound!

The ground forces all over the planet engage the covenant.

EXT 44 Street deli- DAY

Jake is nervously pacing around, the streets are deserted. Ariel shows up with her boyfriend and several team mates.

JAKE

Hey…

ARIEL

Hey…

JAKE

These your teammates?

ARIEL

Yep.

JAKE

Who's he?

ARIEL

(Very awkwardly)

My boyfriend.

JAKE

(Clearly disappointed)

Oh… um, Great! Uh, my names Jake. What's your name?

PETER

Peter.

JAKE

And uh, what are your names?

JESSICA

I'm Jessica.

AMY

Amy.

JAKE

Alright well, nice to meet you all.

PETER

You're joining the ODST right?

JAKE

Yup.

AMY

That's cool so are you like a badass now or something?

JAKE

I've always been a badass.

They laugh.

JESSICA

Are you going to make it?

JAKE

Not anymore. Major Colonel Shiina gave me an honorable discharge when I told him I had to come back here for you guys.

AMY

Sorry about that.

JAKE

It's no problem.

JESSICA

Well you can try out again right?

JAKE

No, he implied that he'd chop my head off with a samurai sword if I came back.

JESSICA

What?!

JAKE

True story. I still got 50 grand for signing up though so I'm happy.

PETER

Cool bro.

JAKE

Yeah...

ARIEL

Well we should probably, you know...

Jake

Get going...

PETER

Right.

JESSICA

Aside to Amy, laughing)

Akward...

AMY

Tell me about it!

They walk through the empty streets. Eventually they reach a highway and find an bunch of empty cars people deserted.

JAKE

If you guys had to pick one of these cars to drive, which one would you choose?

PETER

Why?

JAKE

Just pick one.

AMY

I've wanted that one since I was little.

Jake goes in with his tool and ignites the engine manually. He then hacks the cars computer and drives the it carefully out of the mess in and pulls up in front of everyone like a boss.

AMY

Okay, I have so many questions right now-

JESSICA

Shotgun!

AMY

Not fair!

PETER

Where did you learn to do that?

JAKE

Army.

Everyone climbs in. He gets off the highway and starts driving through the empty streets. A warthog suddenly pulls in front of them and another in the back. Everyone screams in shock as Jake slams on the brakes to avoid crashing.

ARIEL

Dammit Jake!

JAKE

Stay calm-

MARINE

Step out of the vehicle!

PETER

Stay calm! Were committing like 5 felonies! I can't believe you led us into this!

JAKE

Chill, I knew there was going to be patrols before I came here. We've got nothing to worry about.

The Marines fire the warthog machine gun close to the car as a warning.

MARINE

We not screwing around, get out _now_ or we will shoot you bumbaclots!

Jake puts on a face of extreme irritation amidst everyone's screams and the threats from the Marines. They get out.

MARINE

Nobody move, nobody get hurt! You move, you get hurt, you understand? Hey! Hands out of the pocket battybuoy! On your head!

PETER

We don't want trouble-

MARINE 2

(cocks rifle)

Shut up!

JAKE

Hey morons, I have orders from Major Colonel Seito to bring this civi's to BETA base for evac.

MARINE

Show us the documents.

JAKE

The what?

MARINE 2

The documents you eediat! We can't be letting you wonderen about with no documents of the orders!

JAKE

What are you talking about! You think the hell jumper colonel gives out documents for his errand boys?

MARINE

Sounds like Insurrectionist lies. One minute your just a couple of dumbass kids, next minute your dropping IED's next to our tents.

JAKE

(shows ID)

See that. My ID

A Marine walks over, his rifle poised, and carefully takes it.

MARINE

(eyes it suspiciously)

Says your ODST, why aren't you in the ships being dropped behind enemy lines?

JAKE

I didn't make the unit yet.

MARINE

Says here you did.

MARINE 2

Insurrectionists aren't that stupid. Why would they forge an ODST badge and not make themselves look like ODST?

MARINE

(Thinks)

The marines are very nervously keeping their weapons aimed.

JAKE

I caught your reference by the way.

MARINE

(confused look)

JAKE

(sings)

Nobody move, nobody get hurt…. Nobody move, nobody get hurt….

MARINE

(sings)

The youth them just dress up in a white colored shirt…

JAKE

(sings)

And some of them where it till it resemble dirt…

MARINE, JAKE

(sings)

He said he want me to join the army… no way, I aint gonna do it. Turn in your left pocket. A searching for a chrome automatic. A searching if you have any rachet. He said give me your number, I don't answer, What is your number? I still don't answer. What is your number boy? I really don't answer.

The other marines start joining in. They all slowly start getting happy.

ALL

(sings)

Him crank up the Chopper. Mi momma! Them me started to answer! Guess what I say? 64, 46, BMW

Everyone joins in extremely happy, Jake and his friends sing but are extremely nervous.

ALL

(sings)

64, 46, BMW! Lord! He said, give it me, one time.

The marines fire their weapons in the air, all of the kids scream.

MARINES

Give it to me, two times.

They fire their weapons in the air twice.

MARINES

Give it to me, 3 times.

They fire their weapons in the air 3 times. Next thing you know Amy, Jake, Peter, and Jessica, are in a warthog with the Marines as they blast "Nobody move, nobody get hurt" by King Yellowman and sing along to it. Soon they are dropped off at a UNSC forward base, receiving warm goodbyes from the Marines as they get back to their patrol.

PETER

I don't know who's more stupid. Me for trusting you or you for getting us into that mess.

JAKE

Hey I got us out of it.

PETER

(gets closer to him)

This isn't funny. There better not be any more surprises on the way to that shuttle.

An explosion is heard in the distance. War cry's are heard and guns start going off. Jets fly over head, creating a sonic boom.

JAKE

(with blatant disregard of the threat)

Yeah yeah yeah sure whatever you say bro.

Jake beckons them to fallow him into the base.

PETER

I'm serious.

(frustrated)

If you put any of us in danger one more time-

JAKE

(Turns around)

You'll do what?

PETER

(hesitates to say something)

JAKE

Kill me? Beat me? You know it's too late for you to turn around so I'm not sure what your trying to accomplish.

ARIEL

Calm down Pete. We've come this far, lets just, keep going.

They both grudgingly move forward into the base.

Cut to the Captain, who overlooks the battle from his observation platform with binoculars.

SARGENT

They're pushing are guys around out there. Won't be long before they're at our doorstep.

On the battlefield a gunnery sergeant shouts and waves his hand forward. The line of tanks at his command open fire. The Field Marshal runs and jumps through all the shells and explosions with an unnatural grace. He kills several marines with his plasma rifles and then jumps on a tank that tries desperately to shoot the Covenant moster. The tanks hatch gives way to his great strength and the driver meets the Field Martial with a pistol and a snarl on his face. The man is subsequently launched a solid 20 feet in the air. The turret gunner from another tank fires at the Field Marshal, who shoots the nearby marines with a needler rifle and then destroys the tank by putting 4 plasma nades in rapid succession into the back hatch. Jackals push forward and take control of the driverless tanks as Elites pin down nearby infantry. They other UNSC tanks start retreating, and come under fire by banshees. The Field Marshal roars triumphantly, with the gunnery sergeant at his feet.

CAPTAIN

(Lowering binoculars, and talking to Emile)

Do you see him?

EMILE

Yes sir.

CAPTAIN

Take him out.

Cut to Jake and friends

An Officer stops Jake and his friends as they make there way through the frendzy of busy military personel.

Sargent

Hey! All of you grab a weapon. No one walks around here unarmed!

They grab pistols.

JESSICA

(points it at Amy as a joke)

Bam your dead!

AMY

Stop you idiot are you trying to kill me!

JESSICA

What the safeties on!

She fires it at the ground accidentally. All the soldiers dive to cover and look at them.

JESSICA

This one works! This gun works. I was just checking.

They all get back to what they were doing, too busy to care.

JAKE

(puts the safety of her gun on)

JESSICA

My bad.

JAKE

(nods, blinking)

A warthog and speed past Jake and friends, almost running them over.

ARIEL

This is nuts. We need to get out of here.

JAKE

That's the idea. Right this way and we'll be clear of…

They fallow jake, and find the edge of the forward base. It over looks the battlefield.

JAKE

Crap…

PETER

Well be clear of what now? Of safety? If that's what you meant then you're definitely right because I cannot find a damn thing here that's safe! We'll either get run over by a warthog speeding to the battle, killed by aliens, or shot by Jessica, who will not keep her finger off the trigger!

JESSICA

I thought that's how you hold a gun-

JAKE

(puts her finger straight)

JESSICA

Oh. My bad.

JAKE

(nods, blinking)

Well look, were safer hear than anywhere else. At least it's a fortified base and not some paper machete civilian shuttle.

Banshees strafe the base. After they fly off, Jessica is screaming and crying. Ariel is in Peter's arms.

JAKE

Stay here, all of you, I'm going to try to find us a ride. Don't stand near the edge in case there are snipers.

He looks around and sees Emile. Marines double take as the super soldier passes by them.

JAKE

Guys… guys! Were safe. Look, see him? I know him!

PETER

Bullshit.

JAKE

I can prove it. Watch. Yo!

Emile pretends not to notice them as they run up to his side.

JAKE

Hey!

EMILE

(ignores him)

PETER

Don't.

JAKE

Hey!

JESSICA

Okay I vote not to bother the giant skull face robot.

JAKE

Don't worry about it guys this is my homeboy. Yo! Spartan dude! Big guy! Metal man! Come on I know you hear me. Look, me and my friends are going to die if you don't help us!

EMILE

I have one, last, fuck to give.

He aims a stinger type launcher and then shoots down a banshe.

EMILE

And away goes. Sorry I'm all out.

Emile walks away. Jake and his friends fallow him.

JAKE

Okay, so you're clearly kind of a douche-

EMILE

I don't know why you would ever think I'm anything else.

JAKE

I mean you do have the whole scary menacing skull thing going on, but other than that I think you're a fairly nice looking fellow.

EMILE

(ignores him)

JAKE

Look man we just need to get to BETA base. Can you at least point us in the right direction? Give us some advice?

EMILE

I'm going to take a company of marines to flank the covenant and kill their leader. You guys can fallow us if you want, then book it to the canyon. Probably your only chance of surviving the next week now that I think about it.

JAKE

Are you going to protect us if we get shot at?

EMILE

It's definitely not high on my list of priorities. Probably right between brushing my teeth and finding a way to shit in this suit without making it awkward for everyone around me. Mount up.

A bunch of marines who were waiting to be deployed on the battlefield get up fallow him to the mongooses after hearing the command.

JAKE

Can we get a mongoose?

EMILE

I don't care.

Everyone but Jake stops, who turns around as soon as he notices they aren't fallowing him.

JAKE

This way!

PETER

No.

JAKE

We have too!

PETER

No! That's a battle out there!

JAKE

This whole planets a battle genius! Have you forgotten what's going on? We stay here, we die! Just listen to me… that is a SPARTAN. If he can't keep us safe, then nothing can!

Jessica

Are you joking! Look, I say we stop listening to this idiot, go back to the regular shuttles and not fallow the giant robot into a battle!

EMILE

(Almost runs them over as he drives to the front of the marines and revs his engines)

JAKE

Come on!

Jake hops in a mongoose. The rest of the crew hesitantly agrees to do the same. Amy hops on Jakes back and clings to him.

AMY

Don't get any bright ideas lover boy.

JAKE

I was going to tell you the same thing.

Peter drives with Ariel on his back, attracting jealous stares from Jake.

AMY

Jessica come on!

JESSICA

Hell no!

ARIEL

Jessica it's our only chance! Come on we have to hurry!

JESSICA

You guys go ahead. I'm stayen right here.

ATTRACTIVE MARINE

Excuse me ma'am. You trying to get across this battle field? I have room on my mongoose.

JESSICA

Oooooh okay.

Engines roar. Emile leads the mongooses out of the base. Plasma streams by them all as the Covenant spots them. Emile makes a hand signal. The Mongooses get in a wedge formation with the kids fallowing close behind. Marines on the back of the mongooses fire their rocket launchers, blowing up covenant left and right. They drive past several dangers, even underneath a scarab right before it is destroyed by an ODST who purposely adjusts the trajectory of his pod to crash into it. When it looks as if they are all out of danger, a Jackal jumps onto Peter and Ariel's mongoose. Peter punches the alien and then crashes. Before the Jackal can kill them it is sniped by Linda. Ariel see's Peter is unconscious and tries to wake him. Jake turns around and speeds towards them. He gives Ariel the mongoose.

JAKE

Go! Go!

Jake lifts Peter up and runs as fast as he can with a man on his back to the beat up crashed mongoose. Linda comes behind him and lifts the two college kids up as if they way nothing. She runs for a short time and then throws them behind aims her DMR in several directions.

LINDA

Jake, run that way, don't stop!

Jake obeys the Spartans order without question. Several jackals emerge with their weapons poised and are swiftly shot by Linda. Jake runs for his life. He hears the screeches of jackals and grunts, the growls of elites, and the battlecries of marines.

Cut to Amy, Ariel, Jessica, and the Attractive Marine.

The Attractive Marine sees the canyon and branches off from the main group of mongooses. Ariel and Amy fallow from a distance.

AMY

Hurry up!

ARIEL

I'm trying! Oh!

They bump into an Elite, who casually kicks their mongoose away, too focused on aiming at Emile to care about anything else. The Marine and Jessica waits for them to catch up and then speeds off.

MARINE

Hold on!

JESSICA

I love you!

MARINE

What?

JESSICA

Nothing!

He uses a rock as a ramp and shoots several grunts as he flies over them. This distracts the grunts long enough for Ariel and Amy to drive past them safely.

MARINE

Were almost there were almost there! It's gonna be close!

Plasma streams by them from a ghost driven by a grunt. He drops a grenade on the floor, blowing it up.

MARINE

Were clear were clear! AHAHA!

The Field Marshal comes from behind a tree and flips both the mongooses. Ariel and Amy struggle to get up and start running. Amy is hit by plasma, Ariel carries her. The Marine gets up and finds himself face to face with the field Marshal. The moment of tension that ensues as they both look eachother in the eyes is broken when the Marine jumps for his pistol that is on the floor. Jessica watches

the Marine get blown up by the Field Marshals needler. She ducks behind a tree, hyperventilating. She gasps when she sees the Field Marshal walk past her, grabbing the Sanghelli warriors attention. He bends down, his breathe puffing in her face and causing her hair to move. Another Elite comes by and picks her up by the abdomen, saying things in his gutteral strange language. She winces in pain in it's iron grip. An Elite minor comes and feels her hair. He plucks off some and eyes it curiously. The same one that is holding her touches the blood coming from her scalp and tastes it. He spits it out in disgust and drops her. The Field Marshal raises his foot to stomp her, and then turns suddenly when hearing the sound of motors.

FIELD MARSHAL

Wort! Wort! Wort!

He points to Emile who is holding the lance of an Elite while leading his wedge of mongooses forward down a nearby hill towards them. They engage eachother, leaving Jessica by the tree, to scared to move. She watches as the two sides slaughter eachother.

Cut to Ariel and AMY

Sam comes to Ariel and Amy's rescue and fights off the Covenant chasing them.

ARIEL

Thank you!

SAM

It was not a problem, ma'am.

looks at Amy who writhes in pain

Your friend is seriously hurt.

ARIEL

Can you help her?

Sam injects Amy with biofoam. Jake arrives, panting.

SAM

This is only a temporary fix. She will need medical attention in 4 to 6 hours, or she will not survive. I'm afraid going to BETA base is not an option for her.

AMY

Please don't leave me!

ARIEL

We won't, don't worry. I can't just leave my friend to die. I'm not going to BETA base either then.

SAM

With all do respect ma'am, I don't think you fully grasp the situation.

A Troop transport warthog pulls up. There are several Spartans inside, along with an unconscious Peter, and a shell shocked Amy who is covered in elite an human blood. There is no space available, as it is all jampacked and the crewhog is already bottomed out.

SAM

She's the one who is leaving you.

He places her in the crew hog and it drives off.

SAM

I apologize but seeing as you both are in walking shape, you'll just have to go to the shuttle in BETA base. It is a riskier journey then theirs but it's your only chance of survival. I wish you both luck. I need to return to the battle field.

He runs off. Jake and Ariel look at each other.

Cut to battlefield

The Field Marshal's once immaculate armor recieves a cut from Emile's knife. Enraged, the Field Marshal kicks Emile away and pins down the bloodthirsty Spartan with his plasma rifles. An Elite charges forward to flank him but is shotgunned quickly.

SAM

(appearing behind him)

Whoever kills him wins.

EMILE

You're on.

They leap out and engage the Sanghelli warriors. Sam pins down the Elites with his mini-gun, while Emile forces the Field Marshal step cautiously back with his shotgun. Gambling, Emile leaps forwardand fires. The FM's shields hold and he knocks Emile unconscious before he can cock his shotgun and fire again. Sam fires his minigun at the Field Marshal, forcing him to take cover. The rest of the Elites jump out and rush Sam while he is occupied, forcing him to drop the mini-gun.

SAM

(radio, while beating back the vicious aliens with his assult rifle and fists)

EVAC, now!

Master Chief, Kelly, and Linda run through the battle field. Marines cheer them on as they pass by. Grunts, jackals, and a few elites fall left and right to the Spartans.

LINDA

You hear that Chief, their cheering for you and me!

CHIEF

Stay focused.

The Spartans take cover in a machine gun nest. Kelly takes the Machine gun from a Marine and takes out all the covenant in front of them.

MARINE

Hey thanks and everything but I totally was about to do that.

MARINE 2

Shut up you clown.

MASTER CHIEF

Kelly, take out the covenant armor. Me and Linda are going to hold this position.

KELLY

Yes sir.

She runs out and reaps havoc on the covenant wraiths.

LINDA

Me and you on defense, just like in the training exercises, remember?

MASTER CHIEF

No. It's quiet, I don't like this. Get on the roof and do some recon.

Linda does so. She sees the covenant all dying off.

LINDA

Uh oh. They've stopped sending in reinforcements. You know what that means.

MASTER CHIEF

Stampede.

(Radio)

Attention all military personal, this is Sierra 117, get to defensive positions, now.

The Marines look up and see tons of grunts coming.

MARINE

Protect the malt liquor!

SARGENT JUAN O NAUGHTEN

Don't protect it, drink it, drink it while you still can! We can't let Nightlife beer go to waste!

MARINE

(watching tv with the same image the audience sees)

I hate product placement advertising, it interrupts the damn plot!

The Marines run and get to cover. The Spartans deploy in different positions to protect them. When all the suicidal grunts are dead, many men are killed. A pelican descends in front of Master Chief. Sam is inside.

MARINE 3

Generals orders, you're to come with us to HQ!

He gets in.

MASTER CHIEF

Where's Emile?

SAM

His vitals are registering, so he's alive, but I lost him while fighting that new class of elites.

MASTER CHIEF

What happened to the Elite?

SAM

Right before it could finish me the Pelican showed up and eliminated it. John, this was no regular elite. It was smarter, faster, and stronger then any Covenant fighter I've ever faced. My mini gun barely lowered it's shields. I hope there aren't many more of them or we could all be in serious trouble.

(pauses)

What does HQ want with us?

MASTER CHIEF

I don't know. Nothing we can't handle.

SAM

Isn't that just the way it always is.

Sits down.

LINDA

(Radio)

John it's Linda, I made an encrypted secure channel so we can talk in private, where are they taking you?

MASTER CHIEF

We don't know yet. I'll tell you if I can when I found out.

LINDA

I'm nervous you know. People always think Spartans don't feel fear, but I do right now. This invasion is different from all the others. There's a chance I'll never you guys again.

MASTER CHIEF

We'll all be alright, I promise.

LINDA

Copy.

Cut to Linda who is with Kelly and Ze'ev. A few other Spartans emerge.

Linda

Linda out.

INT: General Gul's Headquarters- DAY

A long sword fighter emerges from a desolate arctic plain of snow, blowing snow away and revealing part of the fortress. The snow quickly begins to cover it up again. Inside the base two collumns of marines with billy clubs stand facing eachother. An Officer runs between them, getting smacked by every marine he passes. After he reaches the end and collapses, two other marines pick him up and put him on a post to be shot by a firing squad. General Gul watches, expressionless.

GENERAL GUL

Would anyone else like to suggest a retreat?

OFFICERS

No sir.

GENERAL GUL

Let this be a lesson to you all.

FATHER VINCENT

That was disgusting.

General Gul turns and looks at him.

Father vincent

And shame on all of you for letting him do this.

MARINE

(comes in)

Sir, Dr. Halsey needs to see you, says it's urgent, sir!

General Gul forgets about the Priest and goes to his office. Dr. Halsey is waiting there.

DR. HALSEY

How's are the defenses?

GENERAL GUL

Okay I guess. So far we seem to be hanging in there. We definitely will last a week, maybe even two.

DR. HALSEY

(picks up the whiskey and looks at him)

GENERAL GUL

Yes, I have been drinking. Were it not for this alcohol, I would have an aneurism out of frustration. Our troops are being insolent. I keep getting requests to fall back and retreat. They don't understand there is nowhere to retreat to.

DR. HALSEY

I trust mine are serving you well.

GENERAL GUL

If only there were more of them.

DR. HALSEY

(Poors a coup of wiskey in a glass with ice)

This is a fight we can't win. Even if we beat the covenant back, they will just come back with a larger fleet.

GENERAL GUL

All I know is that a lot of covenant will die before I do.

DR. HALSEY

I think it would be better to strike back. Burn them while they burn us.

GENERAL GUL

I like the way you think, but we don't know where their planets are, or if they even come from planets, otherwise I would have burned them long ago. 35 nukes usually does the trick.

DR. HALSEY

(sips)

Fleet Admiral Hood has kept you missinformed. I actually know how to strike them.

GENERAL GUL

(eager)

I suspected this was the case. Tell me.

DR. HALSEY

It all starts with you signing this paper. It will guarantee Fleet Admiral Hood won't know about what we are going to do until after we do it.

GENERAL GUL

(signs it, his signature is just his name in print)

DR. HALSEY

I thought this was going to be a little more difficult… it's hard to get anyone past the age of 4 to sign anything without at least reading it.

Would you sign anything if I told you there was a chance it could hurt the Covenant?

GENERAL GUL

Of course, and why not? Papers have never scared me. Now tell me. Tell me how you will make the covenant burn as we burn.

INT: Paradicsom Sziget Hangor- Day

A large mass of pilots wait with somber faces. A senior airmen turns solemnly to his fellow Japanese airmen, and hands each of them a small bowl of sake. They drink the ritual beverage and drop the bowls on the floor. Master Chief and Sam enter the room, grabbing the attention of all the pilots. They fallow the Spartans into an elevator. Everyone is too serious to say a word. The elevator opens and they walk before military personnel who are eating and waiting to be deployed. The troops all stop what they are doing and salute the army of airmen, about as emotional as grunts on active duty can get. The pilots walk outside and a crowd of civilians runs up to the fence that separates the outside world from the inside of the base, desperately asking questions and trying to get news. Some of the family members of the airmen stand inside the fence. They watch the pilots with sadness and tears. The Senior Airmen winks at his wife with a wry smile. She starts crying, a tear falls down his face. They pilots board in their fighters, each looking back to see their families one last time. A news reporter jumps the fence and runs to Master Chief and Sam.

REPORTER

(rushing)

We are live in Planet Reach with the Master Chief, where are you going!

People all over Reach in their homes, in reservations, in shuttles, even soldiers in the trenches of the frontlines watch the feed.

MARINE

It's the Chief!

MARINE 2

(trying to get a view)

Move over!

Cut back to hangar

MARINE

(grabs reporter)

Get out of here!

REPORTER

(Resisting)

Come on Chief! The people need some hope! Give us some good news, anything! Just tell us what you're doing… please!

(pause)

MASTER CHIEF

Finishing this fight.

Play epic music. Hope is instilled in everyone who watches the footage.

GUY IN A BAR

What does he mean?

BAR TENDER

It means he's finishing this fight.

MARINE

Does that mean were going home?

SARGENT

It means were going home soon.

MOM WITH HER KIDS

We're gonna be all right…

Master Chief and Sam get in their fighters. The squadron takes off, flying at incredible speed. They fly over Jake and Ariel as they walk in the canyon, creating a debilitating sonic boom over them.

JAKE

You alright?

ARIEL

I'm fine.

The longswords fly upwards, exit the atmosphere, and approach the space battle. There is chaos and destruction as the covenant and UNSC fleets go at it.

MASTER CHIEF

Fire up the after burners on my mark.

Some covenant ships start to retreat, opening up slip space portals.

MASTER CHIEF

Mark.

The ships book it towards the portals, flying into them just in time. The screen turns white as they enter slip space.

SAM

ETA 1 minute.

MASTER CHIEF

(To the marines in the back)

Make sure the bomb and the AI are ready to be deployed.

MARINE SEARGENT

Yes sir.

SAM

20 seconds. Brace yourselves.

The ship exits slip space. The MASSIVE covenant fleet lies ahead of them. A brief two seconds of silence is ended abruptly when the long swords engage the covenant. Several pilots shout defiantly as they fly to certain death.

SAM

Stealth ship, 5 O' clock. Low defenses and it's powered down.

Master Chief flies towards it, engaging in evasive maneuvers amidst the temporary havoc the longswords are reaping. He barrel rolls near the side of the Stealth ship and fires the main cannons, disabling some pulse lasers. The ship prepares to launch a fighter. Chief blows the crap out of it and lands in the Ships hanger.

CHIEF

(To Sam)

Take point. Marines, guard the ship.

The hatch opens, Sam and Master Chief leap out of it. Zero Gravity allows them to fly all the way to the roof and engage the magnets on their feet, surprising the Covenant.

GRUNT

Demons! We must flee!

ELITE

Don't you dare you little runt!

Master Chief and Sam take out everyone in the launching bay quickly. They jump through a door. Gravity engages. Doors open and grunts and jackals poor into the hallway. The Spartans fight through them.

SAM

(Bashes a jackal)

Running low on ammo!

MASTER CHIEF

(Dodges a plasma nade and hits a buttons on the wall)

The grunts methane tanks disengage and they all suffocate. The jackals hide in their rooms. They hunt down every single jackal.

SAM

Why would that button be on this ship?

MASTER CHIEF

Most likely in case of mutiny. There are probably Elites ahead. Proceed with caution.

They walk through the ominous alien hallway. Windows to their left reveal the longsword fighters getting annihalated.

SAM

You still don't believe in suicide missions sir?

MASTER CHIEF

(points)

Some of the pilots escape via slip space portals of ships going into battle.

SAM

Oh. Fair enough.

They enter a door that leads to another hall way. Along the walls are many doors that lead to other rooms.

MASTER CHIEF

We'll have to clear every room.

They open each door and check the rooms one by one. Most are empty, only a bunch of suffocated grunts. Master Chief opens one of the doors and gets yanked in by a zealot. The door closes. Master Chief engages in hand to hand combat with the zealot, getting scrapped upon the walls of the carrier.

SAM

John!

MASTER CHIEF

There's a door on the left of this room, get here.

Chief kicks the zealot away and opens fire with his assault rifle. The Zealot fires at him with it's plasma rifle. Chief dodges some of the blasts then plays dead when they start hitting him.

ZEALOT

(Examines him)

Sam opens the door and Chief leaps through it after activating the Zealot's plasma nades. A plasma explosion almost melts the futuristic alien door. They go back into the room and finish the Zealot.

SAM

They fall for that one, every time.

They run to the pilot room. Inside is the main force of covenant. Sam takes a lot of damage but kills most of them, cracking their heads with his fists and mowing them down with a large plasma turret he finds. He is clearly hurt but does not complain.

MASTER CHIEF

You're hurt.

SAM

I've fought through worse than this.

(Panting)

Look at that. Our boys put up a fight.

Space is littered with many destroyed covenant fighters and even a frigate. Sam hooks in the AI.

SAM

Hello. Hello? Don't tell me this thing is malfunctioning. Hello!

VIC

Yea yea what's up dude.

SAM

(sights)

It's a smart AI. So advanced it's practically sentient. Annoying really.

VIC

Ouch town population you dude! Tell you what I'll just forget that one and introduce myself, I'm Vic. What's you name dude?

SAM

Not important-

VIC

Is that a first and a last name or just like a two worded first name not important?

SAM

(silence)

VIC

Never mind dude I'll just stick to calling you dude.

SAM

I don't care, just complete the objective! Download the ships information and send it back to ONI.

VIC

Hey dude, chill. You called me.

MASTER CHIEF

Vic, were in hurry.

VIC

Okay dude, I'll go ahead and do it since you asked nicely unlike this jerk.

(hums)

Dudududu annnnd Oooh. Wait, that's gonna require a lot of space. I'd have to delete some of my pirated movies and that's just not happening. Sorry dude.

SAM

I'll take your little chip and crush you if you don't.

VIC

Hey hey hey amigo, chill o, I've been messing with you the entire time dude. I sent the data back at the beginning of this conversation.

SAM

Good.

MASTER CHIEF

Set a course for their home world.

VIC

Sounds like a plan dude.

I'll put up some in flight movies on the way. You guys like romantic comedies? Just kidding I don't either. I'll throw up some action flics.

SAM

Wait!

VIC

Yeah dude?

SAM

I got something on my motion tracker, did you see it?

MASTER CHIEF

Negative.

SAM

Could be another zealot, we have to investigate.

MASTER CHIEF

Your hurt, let me take point.

SAM

Yes sir.

They walk out of the command bridge, Sam hands Master Chief his dog tag. Master Chief looks at him briefly, confused. A covenant transparent door shuts, locking Chief out.

MASTER CHIEF

(Solemn as ever)

Sam, what are you doing?

SAM

(takes off his helmet and walks to the controls)

You said you don't believe in suicide missions' sir, and you're right. Not everyone on this op has to die.

MASTER CHIEF

Open up this door Spartan, that's an order.

SAM

I'm sorry sir, I cannot obey that order.

MASTER CHIEF

I said we'll be alright; and I meant it. Now open up the door, and we will figure this out.

SAM

Remember what Sargent Mendez taught us John, about the difference between a life lost, and

MASTER CHIEF

A life spent, I remember. Now open up this door.

SAM

Negative. My life will be spent ensuring your and humanities survival. You have to run now, get off this ship. Live to fight another day. Humanity needs you.

Sam turns around.

Sam

Will you forgive me for disobeying your last order sir?

MASTER CHIEF

Affirmative.

SAM

(salutes)

Master Chief salutes back and leaves. He makes his way to the longsword where the marines nervously wait for him.

MARINE

Where's big guy?

Master Chief ignores him as he gets in the driver seet and takes off when all the Marines are on board. They fallow a Covenant Frigate as it slipspaces towards Reach.

INT Warthog transport- day

Peter, Jessica, and Amy sit in the warthog with several Spartans. Jessica is blind folded. Peter looks off into the distance silently. Amy leans on a Spartan as she sleeps. They hit a bump and she wakes up immediately, startled. She turns away from the Spartan and winces in pain. The Spartan doesn't acknowledge her. Eventually she works up the courage and pokes one, curious. The Spartan turns to her.

AMY

Sorry I just wanted to see if you would feel that…

The Spartan turns away from her.

AMY

I don't mean to bother you all, but where are we going?

FREDERICK

We're dropping you off at a civilian shuttle.

AMY

Do you guys have a mission to do nearby or something?

None of the Spartans answer. The warthog stops in front of a shuttle. Jun picks Amy up.

FREDERICK

(to Peter)

Peter. Jessica has a bad case of PTSD. Don't take off her blindfold, and never leave her alone.

PETER

Got it. Jessica, Jessica come on.

She doesn't respond. Cat lifts Jessica up and puts her in Peters arms. Her blind fold comes off and she screams hysterically.

JESSICA

(Hungarian)

Leave me alone, leave me alone! Gold Devil!

PETER

Calm down Jessica, there's the shuttle were safe.

She calms down when Frederick puts the blindfold back on her. Jun leads them to a shuttle, where a crowd is waiting outside as there is no space on board.

PETER

There's no space.

Jun ignores him and keeps walking to the entrance. A marine is waiting.

MARINE

These 3?

JUN

Affirmative.

Several other soldiers run up to grab them.

AMY

Thanks!

(kisses him on the visor, leaving a kiss mark)

CAT

(sarcastically)

How cute.

JUN

Shut it.

The Shuttle takes off and the Spartans run back on the warthog and drive off.

INT: Shuttle- DAY

Amy hops back to Peter and Jessica in crutches. Jessica's body is clean from the Elite and Human blood, but her mind is clouded by the aweful memory of the battle. She still has the blind fold on, fearing to take it off less she does and finds the Field Marshal in front of her again.

AMY

Where are they taking us? Why aren't we going up and off this planet!

PETER

Jake said something about them flying us to reservations. If we start losing the planet the Navy will try to punch a hole through their fleet so we can escape.

AMY

Try?

Silence.

PETER

Ariel should be with us.

AMY

What about Jake-

PETER

Forget Jake!

He led us into a battle with some stupid plan because he wanted to spend some time with Ariel!

AMY

At least were alive.

PETER

Oh yeah and what about Jessica! Look at her. Look at how bad she's shaking! Who knows what she saw out there? She was so happy and funny before, and now she's completely insane. I don't even know if she understands me!

The ship rumbles, the alarm goes off. Everyone starts panicking, Jessica starts screaming. Amy holds on to her and tries to calm her down. The ship comes to an abrupt halt on the ground. Covenant soldiers disengage active camouflage. They order everyone off the ship. Outside there is an Elite Major ordering everyone about. An Elite minor approaches him.

ELITE MINOR

There's too many of them to fit in our drop ships.

PETER

(sees the covenant raise their weapons)

Get down!

The Jackals and grunts open fire, killing several of the humans.

ELITE MAJOR

Problem resolved.

(to all)

We must hurry; get them onto the drop ships!

Amy, Jessica, and Peter are smushed against a lot of other people in a Phantom. Covenant soldiers watch them.

EXT: Jake and Ariel- day

Jake and Ariel walk in the blistering heat.

JAKE

Well that was cool. It's not everyday you see a bunch of space ships flyby right above you.

ARIEL

(ignores him)

JAKE

So how's your life been? I mean before this mess.

ARIEL

(ignores him)

JAKE

How about Volleyball? Win any games lately?

(pause)

Jake

That's okay winning isn't everything. It's all about enjoying the sport right?

ARIEL

Just be quiet, please.

JAKE

(shakes his head)

ARIEL

Would you just, stop! After all you've done you expect us to be friends all of a sudden? No Jake!

JAKE

I'm shaking my head for myself, not you. I know I brought it on myself.

ARIEL

Oh my gosh, your such a drama queen! Just chill out! What do you care if I talk to you or not? Why does it matter to you so much! You realize there were 10,000 other girls on campus you could have been chasing!

JAKE

Yeah well they didn't like me either.

ARIEL

(stays silent)

JAKE

Sandwich?

Ariel grabs it and eats it by herself.

EXT: Pirate ship _The Grizzly_- Night.

Elites led by Vel Thadamee board the ship and blast their way to the command bridge. They hold all the ships crewmembers at gunpoint. A Vezeedo sits in a wheel chair.

VEL THADAMEE

Pirates you must be, on no one's side but yourselves. Am I correct in my assumption?

A VEZEEDO

Your accents pretty good. A little more practice and your voice will be as beautiful as mine.

VEL THADAMEE

I have no time for human mischief and will be breif with what I have to say. Those Super Magnetic Acceleration Canons are bothering our fleet a lot more then we thought they would. I will ask once and once only where the generators for those orbital canons are. The one who comes forward with the information will receive Active Camouflage for their ship, an invaluable tool for humans of your profession.

Two Sanghelli drop the cloaking device in front of the pirates.

You will be the richest smuggler in the human world for a short time before the human world comes to an end. Your last days will be pleasant. The rest of you shall receive a swift death by the sword.

The elites pull out their swords.

A VAZEEDO

(takes a rose and sprout out of his pocket)

Let me explain something to you that I have to explain too many off worlders. Just as these plants will come together when weeds threaten their soil, so the people of Reach come together when evil enters their atmosphere.

PIRATE

Aye. Lizard boy here has forgotten where he is.

PIRATE 3

This is Reach laddy. No one's telling you squat.

PIRATE 2

(after some tension)

I'll tell you! I'll tell you! I'm not even from here I'll tell you!

A pirate pulls out a pistol to shoot him, and is quickly shot dead by Vel Thadamee. The rest of the elites stab all the pirates except for the traitor.

ARBITOR

If I sense that your are purposely wasting my time, I will end the conversation with my sword.

PIRATE

It's on an island, near the equator, in the southern hemisphere. Coordinates are 251-345.

VEL THADAMEE

That is a fake generator designed to be a diversion. We have been attacking it for some time now.

(Raises his sword)

PIRATE

Okay sorry it's in the southern pole! Hidden carefully but you should be able to find it!

ELITE

(Sanghelli language)

I had a feeling that generator was a trick.

VEL THADAMEE

(In sanghelli language)

Now it is confirmed.

PIRATE

I'm not lying! And if I am, I can't leave before finding a crew and repairing this ship so you'll find me easily! Please don't kill me!

VEL THADAMEE

Calm yourself human, I believe you.

PIRATE

Oh. Well okay.

The elites begin throwing the bodies off the ship.

PIRATE

What are they doing?

VEL THADAMEE

Humans don't like their bodies rotting on ships. I'm letting them feed their home world's soil.

PIRATE

(Shrugs)

Now about this cloaking device, how's my ship going to power it? I hear they take a lot of power from your ships.

VEL THADAMEE

You will receive batteries to power it as well. It may even make your ship faster then it was before.

PIRATE

Good, how will I install it?

VEL THADAMEE

My Elites are installing it. It is not a very difficult process.

PIRATE

You guys take your deals seriously I see.

VEL THADAMEE

I would never cheat someone. If the deal was to get a cloaking device, then it is obviously implied you want it installed and working.

PIRATE

I respect that.

The elites finish installing the battery. Afterwords they then stand in front of the doorway, motionless. An Ultra pulls out the mark of shame brander thingy and hands it to the arbiter.

PIRATE 2

What are you doing?

VEL THADAMEE

I have given you your reward. You have your master's ship and the promised technology. But now, for betraying your shipmaster and your race, instead of a swift and honorable death by the sword, you will receive the mark of shame and a slow painful death by plasma.

Two elites hold him down. The Pirate squirms but cannot even budge their arms. Vel Thadamee brands his chest with the Mark of Shame, roasting him alive.

EXT: New Alexandria battle field- NIGHT

Emile is unconscious. He wakes up with a start and begins digging his way out of the pile of dead grunts he finds himself under. His mind goes back to when him and the rest of the Spartans were being brainwashed into killing machines at a very young age.

MENDEZ

You will always fallow orders!

LITTLE SPARTANS

I will always fallow orders.

MENDEZ

You will always fallow orders!

LITTLE SPARTANS

I will always fallow orders.

MENDEZ

You will fallow them, to death!

LITTLE SPARTANS

I will fallow them, to death.

He bursts out and slowly regains his bearings.

FIELD MARSHAL

(roars)

CAPTAIN

Take him out.

FIELD MARSHAL

(roars)

MENDEZ

You will always fallow orders!

CAPTAIN

Take him out.

FIELD MARSHAL

(Roars)

Sam

Whoever kills him first wins.

CAPTAIN

Take him out.

EMILE

(out loud)

Enough, enough already… enough I get it!

He examines the ground and finds several crushed grunts. In his mind he envisions the Field Marshal recovering from the pelican strike, getting orders from the Prophet, running from the battle field on to new objectives, and crushing any grunt that gets in his way. He finds a beat up flipped ghost. He drives it, and sees a destroyed pelican. He looks at the glass and sees it was sliced with an energy sword. He envisions the Field Marshal leaping from his Spirit and onto the Pelican, slashing the pilot, and then leaping back. He pulls up a map on his helmets display, and sees that the spirit was most likely headed to New Miami. He drives the ghost there. He stops and looks at the ground, and sees Elite tracks. Among them are tracks unique to the Field Marshal's ornate armor. He starts jogging. Show visions of the Field Marshal killing tons of marines as Emile passes over their dead bodies while fallowing the tracks. He enters into the city and makes his way to a trail of dead civilians ending with a mother who has outstretched arms. Cut back to when it happened. The mother looks outside her window and sees the Marines getting destroyed by the covenant, along with everyone in the city running. They go outside and see a falcon flying by. All the citizens wave for it. It lowers. Sargent Jack raises one finger. They all agree to let her put her baby on the plane.

MOTHER

Honey, guess what, you're going on a vacation to space!

CHILD

(in awe)

Space!

MOTHER

Space!

CHILD

Cool!

SARGENT JACK

We have to go now!

MOTHER

(kisses the child, with tears in her eyes)

I'll meet you there! You have to go with this man; they're playing tag with the aliens so they have to leave in a hurry.

CHILD

Okay bye mom!

MOTHER

(kisses the child with tears in her eyes)

I love you.

Uncle Jack grabs her.

CHILD

Love you too see you in space!

The flacon flies away. The field marshal shoots it down from a building with his fuel rod gun. The mother runs towards it, shouting the child's name and is shot by plasma.

Cut to Emile on the building the Field Marshal was on

Emile examines plasma residue and looking at the shot down falcon. He leaps down and finds the Field Marshal's tracks imprinted on the pavement. He examines the falcon and sees a helmet next to a small blood stain on the floor. Cut to Sargent Jack clawing his way out of the falcon and running with the child in his arms. A needle hits the Sargents helmet, knocking him down and the helmet off. He scrapes his wrist but gets up and keeps running, pistol in one hand, kid in the other. By some miracle he finds a door kicked open a few blocks down and sees an empty cup board inside the abandoned apartment. He puts the kid inside of it.

SARGENT JACK

I have to go now, stay here and don't open this door until everything gets quiet, you don't want the aliens to tag you!

CHILD

(Grabbing a candy bar)

Can I eat this?

SARGENT

Sure, kid, hey look at me, it's aaaaaall urine!

The kid laughs, and the marine laughs as well. Emile goes outside and sees bullets on the floor. He envisions Uncle Jack shooting at the elites to get their attention and running away. Intense music plays to convey that Emile is getting closer. Emile fallows the trail of dead bodies. He eventually finds Sargent Jack's corpse. He envisions Uncle Jack running around a corner and getting lit up by a Phantom that was waiting for him. He then see's an imprint of the Field marshals foot print on a grunt at the center of the courtyard. He looks around and see's a couple of covenant that died from falling from a great height, even an elite. He envisions a phantom lowering, the Field marshal stomping on a grunt unfortunate enough to get in his way, leaping on the phantom, the phantom getting hit by a missile, a bunch of Covenant falling off, and then flying away. He sighs in disappointment, and then sits on the ridge overlooking the ocean. The little girl sits next to him. Emile looks at her.

GIRL

Hi! I'm waiting to go to space with my mom!

KELLY

(Radio)

Blue team 2 to Blue team 4 do you copy?

EMILE

Loud and clear.

KELLY

What's your status Blue team 4?

EMILE

100% Blue team 2 I'm tracking down that golden elite.

KELLY

Blue team 4 is the trail hot?

EMILE

That's a negative Blue team 2, I hit a dead end.

KELLY

Copy that, signal so we can regroup and move on to more important objectives blue team 4.

EMILE

Nah I don't wanna.

KELLY

Blue team 4 repeat message I didn't copy over.

EMILE

You heard me.

KELLY

You are the most unproffesional soldier that has ever existed.

EMILE

Definitely not as unproffesional as Linda.

LINDA

This is public chat. I can hear you Emile.

EMILE

I know.

The little girl starts drawing on his leg with crayons.

KELLY

I'm telling mom. And Chief.

EMILE

You say that like it still means something.

Cut to Frederick and several Spartans sneaking around in a Covenant Forward Base.

FREDERICK

Hey Blue team, were in the middle of a high priority op, so I would appreciate it if you stopped arguing on the Public Com Channel.

Cut back to Emile.

EMILE

Sure buddy. Blue team 4 out.

KELLY

I hate you-

EMILE

(bends over to the little girl)

Stop. It.

GIRL

Nah I don't wanna.

EXT: Warthog on a rode-Day

Sargent Johnson and his platoon are smushed together in their warthog. The toughest cigar chompinest marine there is remains hidden to the audience. The radio is playing a Bieber song very loudly. Nick slowly moves his hand and turns it off. Sargent Johnson points a pistol at his head. He frantically puts it back on and finds the radio station.

GABBY

(FAST AN LOW girl)

Never change Bieber when he's driving.

VINNY

(New York Italian guy that makes a star wars reference in Halo 2)

Sarge loves his oldies.

The warthog stops. Sargent Johnson steps out to urinate.

NICK

(Australian)

So this guys the real deal right?

VINNY

(new York guy)

Oh yeah.

GABBY

I feel sorry for the cove's that cross him.

NICK

Terrible taste in music.

GIRL

You'll get used to it.

Linda steps in the car and starts driving.

MARINES

Whoa!

MENDOZA

Olle chika what are you doing the sergeants back there!

LINDA

He's going to have to find another ride.

You guys can jump out and go back to him if you want, the force from impact shouldn't be fatal at this speed.

VINNY

Naw were good.

LINDA

Yeah that's what I thought.

VINNY

Uh… where we going anyway?

LINDA

_I'm_ going zealot hunting, you guys are staying in the warthog.

NICK

(Aside in a whisper)

Zealots! Were going after the gold guys? Is she right in the head?

LINDA

(In a whisper right back)

Probably not by civilian standards,

(Australian accent)

Mate.

GABBY

(whispering)

They can hear you whisper from 200 yards away.

LINDA

(whispers)

I think anyone can hear you if you whisper that loud.

Cut back Sgt. Johnson

Sgt. Johnson's face remains hidden. He looks as the Spartan tracks and then growls.

JOHNSON

Swabbies.

INT Covenant Drop ship- DAY

Jessica, Amy, and Peter are squished in the Wraith with the rest of the civilian. Any time someone even coughs or breathes too loud the Covenant soldiers who stand guard threaten them. Jessica starts shaking and breathing heavily.

AMY

She woke up.

JACKAL

No talk!

PETER

Amy, listen it's Peter, calm down I'm here to protect you. Me and Amy are here to protect you. It's okay.

Jessica nods and calms down, but then opens her blindfold and see's the Covenant. She is about to scream but calms down as soon as Peter put's his hand over her mouth and speaks softly in her ear. Large thuds are heard. Two Hunters pass by the civilian hostages. Amy, Jessica, and Peter look at them with awe. Amy gasps and shivers. She shouts for her mother in Hungarian. A jackal runs forward with it's weapon raised, screeching. The Hunter slams it with his shield.

ELITE MINOR

Thank you. I hate it when they scream like that, it makes my head rattle.

ELITE MAJOR

Silence fool. You. You must give a warning next time, or there will be consequences. I cannot let my men kill my own men.

The Hunter seems to ignore him. The ship lowers, and the hunters are deployed in a battle field, reaping havoc on UNSC lines.

AMY

(to Jessica)

Keep your blindfold on. I'll tell you when this is over.

Soon the drop ship lands and the citizens are forced out, Jessica being led by Peter. A mass of Covenant soldiers surrounds them. Before them are hundreds of human citizens from other shuttles. Peter hugs Jessica once again to keep her from crying hysterically. He makes a face as if he reluctant to forget Ariel. Meanwhile a short distance away, Vel Thadamee meets with the Field Marshal and a few other Covenant Commanders.

VEL THADAMEE

My team of Rangers was found dead yesterday.

They were killed before they even made it to their objective as they flew over a city called, "New Miami". Here are their bodies.

The Spec Op elites have Emile's skull face carved over their visors. The Field Marshal remembers Emile, and is troubled.

VEL THADAMEE

Written in the dirt was a challenge to you.

AGED ULTRA

If I may, Field Marshal, hunt this scoundrel down who dared desecrate our brothers and issue such an unworthy challenge to you.

He nods.

VEL THADUUN

I also examined the southern pole. Our sources were correct. The generator is there, expertly camouflaged, very hard to find. We must attack as soon as we are capable.

EXT: New Miami- DAY

Jake and Ariel arrive at the city. Text on screen displaying the date, time, and amount of time since the invasion started (1 week).

JAKE

Finally. Were here. New Miami. I can't wait to go clubbing.

ARIEL

(smiling at the bad joke)

How do we know the shuttle didn't take off?

JAKE

This shuttle won't leave until the planet has fallen. It also goes straight for the atmosphere.

ARIEL

Shhh look!

The UEG President issues a statement to the people of Reach. He is displayed on screens all over the planet. Jake and Ariel watch.

PRESIDENT

1 week since the invasion began, and you are still fighting strong. Humanity is proud of you Reach. In a moment the Covenant will take control of the News comm channels, making it impossible for us to contact you. But know this, even though you may not hear from us for a little while, the United Earth Government has not abandoned you.

JAKE

That's not good. The Covenant must have taken over major satellites in the atmosphere. We're losing.

ARIEL

How long do you think?

JAKE

I can't tell you, but we should hurry.

They press on, wincing at all the dead bodies.

JAKE

Let's take a breather in that building. Eat some food.

ARIEL

Ugh, I can't. Lost my apetite. Not now.

JAKE

I lost my apetite too, but we have to force the food down. We'll need the energy if we run into Covenant.

They walk into a puddle as they go towards the building. A few seconds later, footsteps from an invisible elite splash into it as well. No doors are open, so they eat in the courtyard instead. They find a little girl.

ARIEL

Hi there!

GIRL

Hello.

ARIEL

Do you know where your mommy is?

GIRL

She's in space. I'm supposed to meet her there!

Jake and Ariel look at each other.

JAKE

How long ago did she leave?

GIRL

A week ago!

Jake and Ariel look at eachother again.

JAKE

Who's been feeding you?

GIRL

Robot man comes here every day with food.

JAKE

Robot man?

The elites uncloak themselves. The little girl runs.

ELITE

Where is robot man?

GIRL

(silence)

ELITE

(Leaps in front of her and gets into her face)

I will only ask you one more time human child, where is robot man!

GIRL

(Starts crying)

ARIEL

(Pulls out Jakes knife)

This is the knife of one of the Spartans! He knows where robot man is!

JAKE

Yes. Yes I, deffinately do know where robot man is. He gave me this knife. Will you let us live if we tell you?

ELITE

Tell us where the demon is

(He grabs ariel from the abdomen with one hand, and does not budge from her fighting)

And I may not disembowel your mate slowly in front of you.

ARIEL

(Barely able to breathe)

Okay let's get one thing clear, I am not his mate.

ELITE

Come forth with the information human! I will not ask a second time!

While he is talking a laser sight from a spartan lazer points at the back of his head. Emile leaps from the roof, stomping on one elites neck, and then obliterating the rest with one shot.

JAKE

Hey man! you remember me?

EMILE

No.

GIRL

(Runs over and hugs his leg)

You saved me robot man!

EMILE

It was no problem… now get off robot mans leg.

GIRL

He's my super best friend!

ARIEL

Aww!

JAKE

(Bursts out laughing)

EMILE

I was _ordered_ to protect any live civilians I find.

JAKE

(Points to the toys on the corner of the courtyard)

Were you ordered to give her a Barbie doll mansion?

Emile gets back to what he was doing with the little girl holding on to his shin.

JAKE

So where are the other Spartans?

EMILE

We got separated.

ARIEL

Are you looking for them or something?

EMILE

No, I'm throwing a party..

JAKE

What kind of party?

GIRL

One with a lot of lights!

EMILE

What she said.

ARIEL

Are we invited?

EMILE

You can help set up.

He throws them two sacks.

EMILE

Fill them up with these blue balls. Theres another crate of them inside. _Don't_ press this button on them.

(Pointing to his explosives)

I'm going to put some party favors on this building's roof.

GIRL

I think we have to move now, my mom probably heard this and she might be worried the aliens hurt me.

EMILE

I know. Were moving when I get back.

GIRL

Okay! I'll get packing.

Jake and Ariel fill up the sacks with Plasma nades. The little girl gathers several toys. Emile comes back with a syringe.

EMILE

(To the kid)

This will make you go to sleep.

GIRL

I don't want to go to sleep!

EMILE

Too bad.

ARIEL

When you wake up you'll be in the space ship!

GIRL

(sighs)

Okay…

The little girl goes to sleep. Emile gently puts her in a sack.

JAKE

Are you gonna take her to the shuttle?

EMILE

Yes.

JAKE

Can you take us too?

EMILE

If you can keep up.

He takes off. Jake and Ariel chase after him to no avail, and eventually Emile loses them.

ARIEL

(radio)

Slow down asshole!

EMILE

(radio)

How bout you speed up?

ARIEL

We're not cyberneticaly enhanced super soldiers!

JAKE

He's actually biologically augmented…. What I'm just sayen-

ARIEL

(Frantically)

I don't care!

EMILE

(radio)

You guys really do make a happy couple. Do me a favor and stop being love-struck teenagers on my comm channel.

ARIEL

Were not a couple… I have a boyfriend!

They almost break their noses running around a corner and bumping into Emile.

EMILE

You had a boyfriend.

ARIEL

I saw him with several Spartans that led him to a shuttle. He's safe.

EMILE

(laughs)

ARIEL

What?

EMILE

The Covenant took most of the civilian shuttles hostage.

JAKE

Hey it's okay. I'm sure there going to fine.

ARIEL

How are they going to be fine you idiot!

JAKE

The Spartans will save them! Right?

EMILE

No. The military cares about itself and my unit a lot more then it cares for civilians. Just the aweful truth. Your friends are all going to be roasted or eaten alive.

Emile grabs both of them and lifts them up.

JAKE

Hey- What are you doing!

EMILE

Showing you something you might enjoy as much as I do right now.

He jumps on a building and leaps from roof top to roof top until he reaches a company of Elites.

EMILE

I'm connecting your radio to the feed I get in my helmet, you should be able to hear what they are saying.

AGING ULTRA

I am unfit to command this legion-

ELITE

Do not speak such words! We will hunt this demon down and destroy him!

AGING ULTRA

Can you not see! I am too aged for this campaign, I have become senile and incompetent! It is why it has not killed me, because it knows this! It wants me to command you all so that it can kill you all easier!

ELITE 2

You have a mate back at the home world waiting for you.

AGING ULTRA

And I will never see her again.

ELITE

We will make it out of here, I swear to you by my honor we will.

AGING ULTRA

You all will, but I will not.

(Hands them his sword)

Slay me, and take command of this legion yourself.

JAKE

I don't get it, why don't you just kill all of them? What's the point of all this psychological torture?

EMILE

It's not about winning anymore kid, it's about watching them lose, and right now they are losing whether they've come to terms with it or not. Your boyfriend is as good as dead, and this planet is going to be burnt to glass within the next couple of days, but trust me, all these Covenant are going to suffer in ways they didn't think possible.

ARIEL

I don't want the Covenant to suffer. I want my friends to be okay! I just want there to be peace!

EMILE

(confused)

Peace? The hell are you talking about? You don't want revenge? You don't want to win?

ARIEL

No, just peace.

They are interrupted by a message from the Master chief.

Master CHIEF

Blue team 1 to all Spartan personnel, acknowledge if you read me.

You here a tick as Emile chins his affirmative control.

LINDA

What's your status sir?

MASTER CHIEF

100%

LINDA

Sam?

Silence.

EMILE

Come on big man we don't have all day, answer the question. What's your status?

MASTER CHIEF

MIA.

More silence.

MASTER CHIEF

All Spartan personel report to HQ. We need to regroup.

SPARTANS

Copy.

LINDA

I have 20 zealots I am tracking sir, permission to continue my current objective.

CHIEF

Granted. Blue team 1 out.

EMILE

(looking up at the sky)

The big man's going out with a big bang.

(Laughs and looks at Jake and Ariel)

Get it?

ARIEL

Was he your friend?

EMILE

We ran every mission together, he slept in the bunk on top of mine back in our days in the barracks. Spooned once during a training exorcise in the cold.

(Pauses, then laughs again)

But friend? He was more of a… forced companion. Like you two I guess.

Emile looks downwards, clearly grieving. The Aging Ultra is cut down by the younger Elite voluntarily.

EMILE

The shuttle leaves at 5pm. It's that way.

He hands them the little girl. Jake and Ariel look at eachother as if they are reading eachothers mind and sprint frantically away from there. Emile leaps into the covenant camp, shouting. The elites turn and see him, and for the first and only time in these series they scream in fear. Explosions and gun shots are heard as Ariel and Jake run away.

EXT: Cliff side overlooking covenant camp- DAY

NICK

Dear mom, I saw my first combat yesterday. It's true what they say about it, nothing can prepare you for it. I'm fine though so far, and my new commanding officer insists that we will win this war and that I'll make it back home. Anyway, I miss your cooking more then ever. All our cook ever makes is burn't tortilla.

Mendoza cooks on a portable grill.

VINNY

Take 'em off the grill there ready!

MENDOZA

I know when they are ready pendejo!

VINNY

I'm sick of eating ash every day, take em off the grill!

NICK

My new commanding officer by the way, is a Spartan! It's kind of a funny story how she took over the platoon and I hope I get to tell you it someday. She's really funny, but kind of annoying sometimes, like how she is reading everything I write from a distance and telling the rest of the platoon so they can make fun of me.

He turns around to see Linda looking at him from about 40 yards away.

LINDA

Hi.

NICK

Would you stop!

LINDA

Hhhhmmmmm nope.

GABY

Hey momma's boy, get off your ass it's your turn to watch the perimeter.

LINDA

Stay here momma's boy, perimeter's secure.

(Loudly)

All soldiers front and center for briefing!

They all run from wherever they were and stand in front of Linda.

linda

I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I've found a place where I can get a clear shot of our gold friends.

VINNY

And the bad news?

MENDOZA

Si, that was the bad news, the good news is that she will be mi compenera.

LINDA

No Mendoza.

MENDOZA

No that is not the good news or no to being mi compenera?

LINDA

No to everything that has come out of your mouth since I've met you. No to your entire life.

Que sad Spanish guitar music.

MENDOZA

(As if about to break out in a song)

Your words sinorita, they hurt worse then the sting of a thousand arrows, they pierce my heart with a sadness-

GABY

Francisco shut up!

LINDA

Thank you Gabriela.

GABBy

irritated

Call me Gabby.

LINDA

Request acknowledged Gabriela. I'll submit it to Command for approval ASAP and give you an update as soon as they review it. Now the bad news is that your all going to have to stand by me for the next couple of hours while I wait for that shot I just mentioned.

Jenkins

Why?

LINDA

You'll see!

Cut to them all sitting near her while she lies prone with her sniper rifle aimed. Gaby and Mendoza wave palms to cool her off, Vinny massages her neck.

LINDA

Awwww a little to the left.

VINNY

(Gets up)

This is ridiculous! What gives you the right to order us to pamper you while you aim that thing!

LINDA

Well you're all privates, he's a corporal

(Pointing to Mendoza)

And I'm a second Lieutenant so I can actually order you all to do just about anythin. Now get massaging soldier, that's an order.

VINNY

(Sighs)

Why don't you ask him to do it!

MENDOZA

Si!

I give you best massage a beautiful sinorita like you could ask for!

LINDA

He's too creepy. As a matter of fact, Mendoza you go back to the warthog and lie facedown in the backseat. Don't say or do anything.

MENDOZA

I do this, for you sinorita, only because you are as beautiful as the Mexican sunset.

(As he is walking away)

We will be together sinorita!

LINDA

Momma's boy, give me some food, and something that isn't burnt.

Nick puts a burrito to her mouth.

LINDA

(spits it out)

Beans wrapped in flour? Do you know what happens if I eat beans in this suit? Come on private, think.

NICK

I'm not the one who makes this blimy food! All Mendoza cooks is burritos and burnt tortillas.

LINDA

(Sighs)

You guys cook worse then Sam.

NICK

Who?

LINDA

(A tear rolls down her eye)

Don't worry about it, just hand me the burnt egg cake stuff.

FRANCISCO

(From far a way)

Is called tortilla!

GABY

Shut up Francisco!

LINDA

Wait! Everyone grab your binoculars and look 35 degrees north and 67 degrees west.

Nick looks at the Covenant encampment with his binoculars. A zealot is standing, ordering his troops about. Linda fires. The bullet wizzes right by it's head.

VINNY

You missed.

The zealot dives to cover. She fires again at the same spot. A bunch of fusion coils explode, killing three zealots. The marines cheer.

LINDA

3 down, 17 more to go. Come on everyone up, let's get moving. Someone pass me my helmet.

It takes two of the marines to lift the helmet and hand it to her. She easily puts it on easily with one hand and leaps into the warthog. They drive towards the city.

EXT: SMAC generator- Day(ish)

General Gul surveys things around the base, an air of silence fallows him aroun. He opens up the infirmary and sees Father Vincent performing last rites on a dieing soldier.

GENERAL GUL

What the hell are you doing?

FATHER VINCENT

Healen, prayen, preachen, you know, Priest stuff. I'm the Chaplain around these parts.

GENERAL GUL

Says who?

FATHER VINCENT

Said this here colonel who appointed me Chaplain of his regiment. It's how I got this neat combat gear.

GENERAL GUL

The one in the coma over there?

FATHER VINCENT

Yep.

GENERAL GUL

How convenient. Listen, I don't like it when civilians wear my uniform, so you can go ahead and take that UNSC Issue gear back to the armory and report to the civilian quarters.

He points to the civilian quarters that are nearby, people look out at them.

FATHER VINCENT

Well you will have to file an honorable or dishonorable discharge and wait 4 to 5 days of processing. In the meantime, I'm going to continue with my duties as Chaplin.

GENERAL

I don't do beurocracy Father, haven't once in my 20 years of service. No one's filing anything. When I dismiss a soldier they either leave their regiment voluntarily or leave the realm of the living.

FATHER VINCENT

Is that a threat?

GENERAL

It absolutely is. I'm not trying to hide that fact.

WOUNDED SOLDIER

Father! Father Vincent!

FATHER VINCENT

I don't care if you send the Spartans, _I'm not leaving._ Be right there Sargent!

GENERAL GUL

Just so you know, that can be arranged with a few words.

General Gul walks to his office. He goes in and sees Dr. Halsey on the computer.

GENERAL GUL

You. What's this about an artifact I'm hearing? Why have you deployed Spartans to recover it?

DR. HALSEY

Something underground that ONI and a team of archeologists have been trying to uncover for years. The Covenant really wants it. It's not a weapon, so I don't think you care for details.

GENERAL GUL

And that is why I keep you around Dr. Halsey, you know my style. You might be the only thing sane in this damned facility.

General Gul turns on the radio as one of his officers contacts him.

BRIGADIER GENERAL

Brig Gen Ernesto to HQ do you copy.

GENERAL

Solid copy Brigade General what's the status of Decoy 1.

BRIGADE GENERAL

Not good. We've routed the Covenant. It looks like their headed to decoy 2.

GENERAL GUL

I see. HQ out.

He hits the alarm.

GENERAL

All troops brace for imminent attack!

Soldiers throughout the bace rush for their weapons and get turrets ready. Fighters are scrambled.

DR. HALSEY

How do you know they're headed here?

GENERAL

The Covenant never retreats. They only leave battle when they've found better targets, such as the real MAC Cannon generators.

A drop of saliva from the annoying winged things drops from the vent and falls on Dr. Halsey's shoulder. General Gul tackles her. Que slow motion as he pulls out his pistol in mid air and starts shooting at the bug things that come exploding out. Dr. Halsey pulls out her pistol and kills a few. Show all the places in the base where the bug things

are swarming while marines frantically shoot at them. General Gul grabs Dr. Halseys arm as he bursts out of the room and heads towards the escape route. Several ODST sprint past them, set up LMG's and shoot many bug things. Show the main entrance, hunters smash the door open and start bulling through the Marines.

MARINE

Hunters!

General Gul arrives in the main entrance, leading Dr. Halsey. He turns around when seeing the hunters and makes his way through side routes, and secret passages to an elevator, killing some covenant on the way. When the elevator arrives at the requested floor, a Jackal is waiting. Dr. Halsey shoots it.

HALSEY

You think this is the first time I've ever been on the field?

GENERAL GUL

I was going to say pretty good for a beginner, but I guess I'll take it back.

A hole blows through the roof as a scarab lasers through it. You hear it's roar.

GENERAL GUL

(swears in Turkish)

Don't be afraid fallow me!

They run to a pelican that's waiting.

GENERAL GUL

(Points to Halsey)

Make sure no valuable intel falls into enemy hands, no matter what the cost!

MARINE

Understood sir!

HALSEY

What are you implying General?

GENERAL GUL

He'll shoot you if you might get captured!

He throws her on the pelican before she can object and it takes off. The scarab is caught in the whole it made while trying to squeeze through. General Gul grabs explosives and motions Marines to do the same. They blow up the scarabs joints.

MARINE

How'd all these things get in here! What happened to our outdoor perimeter defenses!

GENERAL GUl

Take a wild guess.

Cut to main entrance.

The marines fight valiently against the covenant. A squad of ODST uses laso's and teamwork to kill a hunter. It's buddy gets enraged. The Marines are forced retreat over the first ridge, carrying their fallen comrades. There are only ladders to get over it. The Elites find great difficulty climbing ladders, so they send the grunts and the jackals forward instead. Father Vincent takes dead and wounded away from the fight. His face is sad from all the Marines he see's dying.

ODST

AMMO! I need ammo!

Father Vincent carries a box of ammunition to him, ducking behind plasma bolts and explosions. The covenant starts making it over the ridge. A plasma grenade detonates near him, wounding him. A medic runs up to him

FATHER

I'm fine! Treat someone else!

Father VIncent continues to aid the marines.

Cut to General Gul in his office.

General Gul opens up the file cabinets; they're filled with nothing but weapons. He takes out a shotgun and a grenade launcher. He arrives at the front lines. The troops cheer at his presence. He bumps into Father Vincent.

GENERAL GUL

You're in our troops way Chaplain! Get to the civilian quarters!

VINCENT

Bu-

GENERAL GUL

That's an order!

VINCENT

Yes sir!

ad music plays as the marines are gradually overrun. The Field Marshal makes it over the ridge by piling ghosts on

top of eachother and butchers several ODST. The covenant forces then all come behind him.

GENERAL GUL

(Blowing up an elite with his grenade launcher)

Keep fighting! Keep fighting! Marines don't QUIT!

The Field Marshal turns and looks at him after slicing through a soldier, they look each other in the eye for a few dramatic seconds.

EXT: Civilian head quarters- Night

Father Vincent enters the Civilian quarters. At the end of the large room lies a shuttle with 2 marines guarding it. They let him on board. All of the people on the shuttle look hopeless and dismal.

MAN

How's it going out there Father Vinny?

FATHER VINCENT

General Gul's on the front lines leading the defense himself, the men are all rallying next to him. I saw a lot of dead aliens out there.

The radio on the marine guarding the entrance recieves a message from the frontlines.

MARINE

(Radio)

This is Bravo company 2nd ridge just fell we can't stop them!

Everyone groans in despair.

FATHER VINCENT

Hey don't worry that was just one ridge we have 2 more of them! Come on now- HEY!

The "hey" grabs the attention of the civilians.

FATHER VINCENT

It's Christmas Eve, a time to be happy and cheerful! Now I don't know about you all but I am sure not letting these filthy creatures take Christmas away from me!

CITIZEN

What are you telling us to do?

FATHER VINCENT

(Looks around thinking)

Sing! Everyone, sing! Come on do it for the children! Lets go, Siiiilent night…. Come on, Siiiilent night.

Everyone on board the shuttle gradually starts singing silent night.

FATHER VINCENT

Louder come on!

(Aside to the marine)

Does this thing have an intercom?

MARINE

Yes it does.

FATHER VINCENT

Turn it on!

The marine does so, spreading the music throughout the caverns. On the frontlines the Hunters stop their rampage and start swaying to the music. General Gul shoots the bewildered Field marshal with his shotgun and runs.

FIELD MARSHAL

shakes it off

The Field Marshal leads the Covenant forces foward. Two Hunters slam their shields down before him. The other continue to enjoy the temperary bliss the soothing vibrations are giving them.

VEL THADAMEE

Their wormy bodies are very sensitive to vibrations. The human noise may be enchanting them. Hunters! Resume the assault!

The hunters slowly turn around. After a short standoff the two sides engage eachother. Most of the grunts and jackals are extinguished in the battle. In the end the Hunters are eliminated. The elites are clearly intimidated by the song.

FIELD MARSHAL

(Beckons the grunts to leave)

DEACON

Don't mind if I do. Everyone! Run! Out of the tunnels! Run away!

GRUNTS

Run away!

They all bolt.

General Gul presses a button on his wrist digital thing. A green light turns on in the shuttle.

MARINE

That's our cue! Go! Go! Go!

The shuttle takes off, flying fast and low and manages to barely evade the covenant air support in the area. Father Vincent jumps off the shuttle and runs back towards the combat. The marines are over run and the forces are completely scattered. General Gul sit's in his office amidst the slaughter. Feet on his desk, grenade launcher and SMG on his lap, he gives an Elite that breaks open the door an explosive death. He bursts out of his office, shouting and firing his SMG, but is immediately shot by the Field Marshal in the legs by needles. He drags himself behind cover and frantically tries to pull them out to no avail as they explode and turn his entire bottum half into minsmeet. Some Marines try to cover their General but are pinned down by the Elites.

FIELD MARSHAL

(Signals his men to cover him)

The Field Marshal runs forward to finish the General. Father Vincent sees this from on top of a platform. Thinking quickly he picks up two Needlers from dead Covenant soldiers, and aims them at the elites.

FATHER VINCENT

And fire from the Lord came down from Heaven.

He unloads the needlers, killing several Elites. The Field Marshal throws the dead body of an elite in the air and rolls into the genrals office to avoid the pink onslought. Father Vincent picks up the general and runs into a nearby hallway, getting hit by plasma in the back. All the marines who cover them are killed quickly. General Gul shoots the chain that holds the metal gate up and it slams shut. The elites start hammering at it. Father Vincent starts spraying his destroyed legs with biofoam.

FATHER VINCENT

This should by us enough time!

GENERAL

You have an exit strategy?

FATHER

No I meant enough time for last rites!

GENERAL GUL

You literally are the definition of disappointment.

FATHER VINCENT

Well at least I'm not the definition of negativity.

(Puts oil on his forehead, General Gul pushes him away)

GENERAL GUL

I don't want your last rites or whatever now get away from me you crazy Priest!

Blood falls on the general.

GENERAL GUL

You've been hit!

FATHER VINCNET

Yeah I might have taken a little plasma back there.

GENERAL GUL

You used your last biofoam to buy me a few seconds of life just so you can do this!

FATHER

It's what chaplains do sir!

The door is nearly hammered in.

GENERAL GUL

Dammit go ahead and give me the last rites.

Father Vincent recites the few lines in Latin.

GENERAL GUL

(Laughs)

Crazy Priest.

General Gul dies. The door is broken in. The Elites point their weapons at Father Vincent. He raises a crucifix.

FATHER VINCNET

The power of Christ compels you!

The elites fire their weapons.

FATHER VINCENT

Worth a try.

A final precise shot from Vel Thadamee finishes him. The elites blow up the generator. The SMAC Guns go offline. Covenant Frigates and Super Carriers fly into the atmosphere _en mass_.

CADET

Radio

Super Magnetic Acceleration Cannons are offline! The SMACs are offline!

ADMIRAL HOOD

(radio)

Fleet command to Ground control do you copy! What's your status! Ground control, report!

CAPTAIN

Radio)

Dammit General Gul what the hell is going on down there!

CADET

Radio

Oh no Oh no, they must of got the generators! They got the generators! Were sitting ducks!

Several frantic please and panics are heard on the radio as the Covenant ships start glassing the planet.

EXT: News footage from Reach- Dayish

A news anchor is surrounded by elites who stand tall around him. The Field Marshal is next to him, Vel Thadamee is on the other side.

EVAN WILLIAMS

Were here, broadcasting from Reach, where the Covenant has overrun orbital defenses. They have taken the shuttles trying to exit the atmosphere hostage, and would like to issue a challenge to the Spartans, goodbye mom-

Vel Thadamee brands poor Evan Williams with the Mark of Shame. As he burns, the smoke from his burning body blows onto the Field Marshals face.

VEL THADAMEE

Unless the Spartans ceaze hiding like the cowards they are and face us in honorable combat, we shall do whatever is in our power to cause these people pain and misery. We will brand them with the mark of shame and let the worms of the ground feast on their flesh, we will cook them with holy plasma and make you watch them smoke and writh. Well "Demons?" "Best of the humans?" "Silent Knights?" Will you flee from our might, condemning these people to a shameful death of agony, or will you face us like true warriors?

People are dragged forward, crying for help. Admiral Hood shuts off the feed and goes to the window of his ship, his face a serious composed despair. He turns on the radio.

ADMIRAL HOOD

All ships, execute Operation Skyfall.

The Spartans assemble. Cue the introduction music from the second level in halo 3. Kelly looks at the now dried up rose and sprout that Father Vincent sent her. The Spartans all turn and wave to Dr. Halsey as she gets on a ship to leave the planet. Dr. Halsey waves back and leaves. The Spartans board pelicans and make their way to certain death.

EXT: Small military base- DAY

A Covenant strike team with an Elite Major at it's head examines a pelican. A warthog comes idling slowly towards them. The aliens stop what they are doing and stare at it, unsure of what to think. A grunt who walks by happens to see all of the C-4 under it because it's so short. It screams and then the warthog explodes. Sargent Johnson walks out, his face hidden, and puts the end of his cigar in the barely breathing elite before stepping into the pelican and flying off.

EXT: city- day

It is dead quite in an abandoned street with nothing but a few broken down cars. The warthog with Johnson's teem comes screeching around the corner towards the camera. Several

zealots are chasing it. They open fire, but hit none of the marines.

VINNY

(Mooning them)

Kiss it squid heads!

ZEALOT

(in Sanghelli)

Cowardly little rats. They ran over my dinner.

Linda opens fire with her sniper, killing all Zealots but on. The one who survives takes cover, growling at the loss of his companions.

ZEALOT 2

I will avenge you brothers.

Linda jumps on the warthog, startling everyone inside it. She throws Jenkins, whose in the front seet, into the back and takes the front herself.

LINDA

Good job everyone. Take a right up here and get on the high way.

GABBY

Aren't the Covenant watching the highway?

LINDA

It's clear I scoped it out.

They drive for a little bit on the freeway. A Covenant Frigate descends upon the city. Linda blows a hole into the wall of the highway with a grendade, then grabs the wheel of the warthog and drives it off the ledge. She jumps out of the machine in middair, landing gracefully on the floor of a parking garage. The warthog tumbles behind her. She lifts it up slightly with one hand.

LINDA

Everyone out.

She roles it back on it's wheels. Gabby is unconscious, Vinny's arm is broken.

LINDA

Get Gabriela in the back seat, drive East as fast as you can and get out of the city, don't use your radios and stay off the highway. Go go go! It's been fun by the way.

The marines all give their goodbyes as they jump into the hog.

MEnDOZA

Aye sinorita! My heart is broken as we part ways!

LINDA

Um, okay? I don't know what that means?

NICK

Bye Linda.

LINDA

Bye Nick, I hope you see your mommy again. Now get out of here Marines this place is about to get glassed!

The Marines wave as they burn rubber on their way out of there.

LINDA

(radio)

John! The covenant have breached the atmosphere!

MASTER CHIEF

I know. Reach is falling. Stay at your current position and stand bye for evac.

LINDA

(looks at the frigate, which starts glassing a part of the city)

EXT: MANASSAS- DAY

Jake and Ariel are walk on a sidewalk. Ariel slips and falls.

ARIEL

Really, you couldn't have caught me?

JAKE

smiling

Sorry, I only catch girls I'm dating. I'll help you up though. Being just friends with me gets you that much.

ARIEL

(as she is being helped up)

We practically are dating. It's just the worse date ever.

JAKE

Well look at the bright side. We got to see a Spartan in action. Something to tell our parents about.

Ariel i stricken with a look of depression.

JAKE

I'm sorry, I forgot. If it means anything, I doubt the Covenant would attack such a small island so there is a good possibility they are fine.

ARIEL

What about your parents?

JAKE

They live in Earth. I don't have family here.

ARIEL

Lucky you. Wait a second… do you smell that?

JAKE

(sniffs)

Smells sort of like a fire.

ARIEL

And why's it so foggy?

JAKE

Oh no… we have to hurry. I'll tell you about it on the shuttle.

They start running. Ariel bumps into Jake suddenly; he puts a hand over her mouth. There are is a covenant team in front of them lead by an Elite Ultra. Jake looks around. He points to a car with a dead man in it. Ariel nods. Jake stands up, and Ariel tries to pull him down, her eyes wide in shock. He shakes her off and sneaks into a different car that is near the elites. He types into its computer and wires it to explode with his special military codes. He looks back at Ariel, whose eyes are frantic. He winks, and then gets out of the car.

JAKE

Hey!

The covenant all look at him. He pulls out his Spartan knife, and kills a jackal that tries to attack him.

JAKE

(points to the ultra with the bloody knife)

Fight me one on one! Or are you just going to tell your soldiers to shoot me like a coward?

The Elites laugh.

JAKE

Well? Do you accept my challenge or not?

ELITE

You are not even worthy to duel any Sanghelli, you are certainly not worthy to duel one of a nobility.

ELITE 2

(Takes out plasma rifle)

Enjoy your grave human!

Ariel starts the car and drives off. The Elites open fire on it, causing the vehicle a lot of damage.

ULTRA

STOP! Do not waste ammunition on such an insignificant target.

(He laughs)

So you have impregnated your mate and bought her an escape so that your bloodline can continue. I commend your bravery.

JAKE

Then duel me.

ULTRA

What will you duel me for? Honor? Revenge?

JAKE

Transport and safe passage for me and my mate to a destination of my choice.

ULTRA

And what can you offer me? You must have some terms to offer me, or I cannot duel you.

JAKE

This is the knife of a demon that I know. I will write where I am supposed to meet him in my cell phone, and if I lose, you will know where he will be very soon.

The Covenant all gets eager.

ULTRA

I accept those terms.

(Draws his sword)

Defend yourself!

The elite leans forward with his sword pointed at Jake. Jake makes the same pose, the Ultra moves his sword back into his combat stance, Jake does the same, realizing it's apart of the ritual. The car that Jake rigged to explode explodes as the elite leaps forward. After the smoke clears, show the elite coughing, it's shields down. Jake throws his knife in its eye. Show Jake all dirty and bloody from the explosion panting. The Elite roars and starts runs angrily towards him. Blue blood flies in the air from it as soon as it gets close to Jake. The camera pans down to show the Ultra's sword in his own gut.

JAKE

It's like my parent's used to say, it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye.

The elite stands there, its good eye wide, and then falls dead.

JAKE

Sorry about the one-liner, but let's just be honest. He walked right into that one.

(Gets on a ghost)

I'll be taking this Ghost and his sword if you all don't mind.

ELITE

I will honor my former commander's terms, but mark my words human, no matter where you run, I will hunt you down and kill you myself! I will disembowel and drag you around by your entrails! In the midst of human extinction I will find you and put you in an existence of agony!

JAKE

I wish you luck.

He gets on the ghost, and drives off. The Elite looks at the cell phone. It says: "Right behind you." Emile kills him.

Cut to Ariel

Ariel is flooring her vehicle when it breaks down, plasma meliting into the engine. She kicks it and tries to start it again to know avail. She frantically picks up the kid and starts running as fast as she can. The sound of a ghost is heard. She turns around sharply, thinking it is Covenant. A ray of sunlight pierces through the clouds and fog and illuminates the area. Jake sits proudly on the Ghost, his energy sword is still drawn. Ariel stares at Jake in awe.

ARIEL

No way.

JAKE

You didn't think you finally got rid of me did you?

ARIEL

How did you do it?

JAKE

Well it's like what you said about me a year ago, after I texted you for the millionth time, I don't know when to quit.

He turns the sword off.

JAKE

Climb aboard.

She sits on his lap, the kid in her arms. He drives off. They arrive at the shuttle area. Emile is waiting.

EMILE

You forgot this.

He gives Jake Master Chief's knife; it's smeared with blue blood.

JAKE

Thanks, you want the sword?

EMILE

Keep it; I already have a few in my collection.

ARIEL

How do move around so fast?

EMILE

(points to a ghost)

ARIEL

But we rode one too!

EMILE

Yes but I don't drive like a 75 year old lady.

JAKE

I'm sorry who killed an Elite in a duel with a knife and no power armor?

(Bumps into a shelf and spills a bunch of metal pipes)

Woops.

ARIEL

(laughs and teases him)

They go outside and see a shuttle preparing to take off. It is filled to the brim with people. Ariel and Jake bored the shuttle. Emile keeps the door from closing.

JAKE

Your not coming?

EMILE

No. you ask some stupid questions sometimes.

JAKE

Hey I'm just trying to be polite-

PILOT

Lieutenant! We have to get the hell out of here!

EMILE

You said you wanted peace and your friends to be okay. My team is still working on your friends, but here is your peace. Enjoy it.

(Puts a doll in the bag, looks at the girl one more time)

ARIEL

Aw you love her admit it!

EMILE

Yeah yeah.

He turns around.

JAKE

See ya Robot man.

Emile ignores him and keeps walking. The shuttle leaves. Ariel and Jake hold hands as it flies off.

EXT: Human extermination camp- Day

Amy, Jessica, and Peter are in the line of people being branded with the Mark of Shame. Elite Minors all stand tall and order the humans about. Screams are heard periodicly. A man is bumped by the crowd and falls out of place. He is blasted.

ARIELS DAD

Excuse me sir, Have you seen a girl, this tall, probably in volleyball uniform?

ELITE

(Growls)

ARIELS DAD

Please, I just want to die with my daughter.

ELITE

The dead are not permitted to speak human! Get back in line!

ARIELS MOM

(ghasps and then pushes through the crowd to Jessica and Amy)

That uniform, were you Ariel's teammates?

AMY

Yes, we tried going with her to her shuttle. I think a Spartan took them there, we got separated.

ARIELS DAD

I take it your Peter.

PETER

Yes, nice to meet you.

(handshakes)

ELITE 2

Keep moving!

ARIELS DAD

Do you know where the Spartan took them?

PETER

All I know is that they were on their way to the shuttle last time we spoke a few weeks ago.

The mother goes hysterical, thinking Ariel has been killed. Jessica begins going hysterical as well. Peter and the dad try to calm them.

ELITE

Silence! Die with honor vermin!

She doesn't stop.

ELITE

Whoever is panicking-

MOTHER

My baby!

ELITE

Shame her immediately!

Two elites push their way through the humans and walk towards them.

DAD

(Puts his hand on her mouth)

KELLY

My baby why? Why? Why did they burn her!

(perfectly imitating the mother and crying)

Please! Please tell me where my little Ariel is!

(To elites)

The elite grabs Kelly by the robes that cover her armor and hide her status as a Spartan from the Elites. They throw her in the circle at the front of the line to be shamed. She falls to her knees, still crying hysterically. Go into news camera view.

ELITE 2

Name!

KELLY

(sniffling)

ELITE 2

NAME!

KELLY

Kelly 87.

GUY WATCHING

I can't watch this… turn it off!

OTHER GUY

Why is she dressed like that?

GUY WATCHING

I don't care turn it off!

OTHER OTHER GUY

Wait!

ELITE

Strip her garments!

GUY WATCHING

Is THAT why you want to watch it!

OTHER OTHER GUY

Shut up!

They rip away the rags and it is revealed that she is a Spartan. She kills the surrounding elites. Other Spartans come out of hiding. The people watching cheer. Exit new camera mode.

FRED

All civilian personal, get inside a building, replacement shuttles are on their way!

Ariel's mom, dad, Amy, and Jessica go inside a building in the small village. They gasp when they see an elite with his back turned right outside the window, then realize a Spartan nailed him to the fence with a knife to make it look like its standing guard.

KELLY

Blue team we are ready when you are.

MASTER CHIEF

(radio)

Copy that. This is sierra 117, all UNSC personnel, commence operation Skyfall.

Prophet of regret's position- Day

The Prophet is surrounded by Zealots and Honor guard on the surface of Reach. He watches the human's receive the mark of shame from far away with a grotesque indifference.

Prophet of regret

Quite a shame. I wanted to see a human up close before my direct involvement in this campaign came to an end. It seems I just have to settle with this view.

FIELD MARSHAL

It is too dangerous to get closer. If the demons come-

prophet of regret

If I thought there was a small chance that the demons would arrive I would not have left my ship Field Marshal. The reason I am not getting closer is because I fear their stench may be too unpleasant.

He hears the screams of Kelly 87.

REGRET

My curiosity has been satisfied. Call everyone back and glass the area.

Field MARSHAL

Give them a little longer Lord Prophet of Regret-

REGRET

Field Marshal I don't know about you but I have never enjoyed wasting time. Now call everyone back. We are burning this rock and leaving.

Field MARSHAL

(as the prophet turns around)

If we do not lure the demons out and destroy them, they will find a way to strike our homes.

REGRET

(Stops, then turns around suddenly)

You think I don't know that you barbarian!

FIELD MARSHAL

(silence)

PROPHET

This, this unfounded respect for the humans you Sanghelli have, it puzzles me. It scares me, truly. Don't deny it, I hear the murmers. "Why don't the Prophets just indoctrinate the humans into our ranks!" "Why are we exterminating such a brave species!" You speak these things all the time as if you have a clue about what's good for the Covenant.

(pauses)

Let me explain something to you all. The Prophets and I did not just condemn their race on whim one day because we were in a sour mood, no, we studied them, learnt their history, and understood their culture. They ARE an accursed people! You say that they should stand in our ranks, but did you all know that they have almost destroyed themselves on more than one occasion in their past? That's right; the only reason why they're still a living species is because of some sick twist of fate decided to spare them, if not they would have been killed by their own selfishness and cruelty long ago. Not even their home planet has ever been safe from their greed. If we indoctrinated them, mark my words, the Covenant would _burn_.

(Turns around, turns back)

That noise you heard in the caves? Nice wasn't it. Terrifying when the first time you hear it is in a battle apparently, but strangely beautiful when listening to it in peace. Do you know what most of these "songs" are about?

FIELD MARSHAL

No Lord Prophet of Regret

PROPHET

Dominating the weak, gaining material wealth at the expense of your brothers, causing pain and humiliation to other people, and worse evils. They are egotistical rants spoken in sustained vocal patterns. They were so concerned with the pursuit of dominating each other that they made an art to do these cruel desires homage. At first they made the nice ones that you heard in the caves, but it wasn't long before they abandoned those and took up evil ones instead. But what's worse is their sense of loyalty. It doesn't exist. Their historians often glorify killing your rightful rulers in dishonorable ways than obeying them. If we trusted the humans, they would stab us in the back as soon as we turned them, as they have done to each other countless times in their own history.

The Elites are silent.

Prophet of REGRET

Well Field Marshal, do you still want them in our ranks? Do you still want to fight alongside them on your way to the Great Journey? I can show you my research if you think my judgments on them were biased.

FIELD MARSHAL

I neither know the nature of the humans nor care Lord Prophet of Regret, and I will kill anyone who questions you without a second thought, as I have always done. But I still think that they will send the demons to try and free these civilians from this torture if we continue. Every human in the galaxy is watching this and cringing in horror. The human Shipmaster must retaliate.

PROPHET

I respect your right to disagree with me in that regard Field Marshal, but you're wrong.

All every human cares about is saving it's own skin and gaining power over other humans, and even with their doom upon them they will still divide amongst each other up until their last days. The demons were probably halfway to the human home world before you even issued the challenge. The Shipmaster would never risk his best chance of survival for people that have no use to him.

A covenant super carrier above them explodes. As the Covenant watch it go down, bewildered, their eyes meet the Spartans, who stand ominously in the village housing the human hostages.

PROPHET

(as they are taking him away)

I don't believe it. It's almost as if they waited until I finished to make me look like an imbecile.

FIELD MARSHAL

Wort! Wort! Wort! Wort! Wort!

(the Elites all start worting)

The Field Marshal leads the savage charge with a fuel rod gun on his shoulder. The Spartans stay where they are, unfased, except for Kelly who runs foward as if to meet the Field Marshal at the center of the field. She dodges the blasts from his fuel rod gun. The Field Marshal takes out his sword, preparing to meet Kelly in hand to hand combat, but is sorely dissapointed when she just runs past him. He growls in frustration as all the zealots fail to grab her.

FREDERICK

She'll always be the fastest, no question about that.

The Zealots chase her, but come under fire from the Spartans. An honor guard Elite see's the dust cloud behind Kelly as she sprints towards him and the Prophet.

HONOR GUARD

(radio)

It's going for the Prophet take it out!

DEACON

(from a banshee)

Can't. She's running to fast for us to get a lock on.

PROHET OF REGRET

That's impossible!

DEACON

Yeah hokey, tell that to my weapons that aren't locking on.

She speeds past the Covenant lines, killing anyone who gets in her way. Jackals are bashed, grunts are kicked, hunters are stuck in the back. Meanwhile the Spartans and Zealots fight it out. Master Chief and 3 others are flying around on jetpacks, giving orders and swooping in to provide support where needed.

PROPHET

Here she comes, protect me Honor Guard!

Kelly shoots the Prophet, but the bullets just bounce of his shields. She leaps and tries to hit him, but is hurled backwards when the Prophet presses a button and emits a forcefield from his chair. He fires his laser at Kelly. The honor guard then goes after her and she runs away.

PROPHET

That's right you coward! Run! Run from the wrath of the Covenant!

(Laughs)

I hope you enjoy being burnt to glass with the rest of this miserable planet!

They go into the gravity well and start floating up towards the ship. Master Chief comes flying via jetpack by tackles the Prophet off the gravity well. As they fall towards the ground, he starts punching it. The prophet dies in midair. Chief jumps off and flies away. His pod thingy hits the ground and explodes. Vel Thadamee roars and futily fires his Carbine rifle at the Chief. He holds the dead Prophet in his arms and wails in grief.

ADMIRAL HOOD

(radio to Master Chief as he is flying)

This is fleet admiral to Sierra 117 were pulling you and Blue team 5 off the planet. Rendezvous at these coordinates, your evac will be waiting.

MASTER CHIEF

(grudgingly)

Sierra 117 to fleet Admiral, order acknowledged.

ADMIRAL

Fleet command out.

His jetpack runs out of fuel and he lands near the Spartans, who have retreated into the village.

MASTER CHIEF

Command has given me another assignment, your orders are unchanged. Hold the covenant off until EVAC comes.

The Spartans all salute, knowing that this is probably the last time they will see him. Chief salutes back and abandons the Jetpack and gets in a ghost, then zooms off.

EXT: Sky scraper- Dayish.

Nuclear fallout from the glassing causes a dense fog to loom around the city. Linda stands inside the pent house of a skyscraper, watching the Covenant frigate burn her planet from a window. The Elite Zealot she missed earlier quietly stalks her. Waiting patiently, it spots an opportunity bolts towards Linda, sword drawn. She turns around and snipes the sword out of it's hand and then shoots the sword out of the nearest window. She hits the zealot with her sniper rifle and then rolls away. Hopping in and out of corridors, she loses it.

LINDA

Blue team 5 to all units I am out of ammo I need evac NOW.

The elite breaks through the wall, firing it's plasma rifle.

LINDA

Help…

Master Chief floors it in his warthog, he hears the help on the radio and starts going even faster. Linda is punched through a wall. She dodges plasma bolts and fires her pistol at the elite. It's shields shimmer, her shield sputters. She throws a grenade, forcing the elite to roll away, and tries to escape. The elite suddenly tackles her out the window. While falling to the ground they still fight, until Linda nails it to the window with he knife. The elite roars as she continues to fall. She goes through a roof and hits the floor of a warehouse. Show first person view. He reticules indicate she is in need of serious medical attention. She gets up, barely able to stand, and

the elite lands on her. It roars, raises it's plasma dagger, but is BXR'ed by Master Chief.

LINDA

Thanks john.

MASTER CHIEF

Can you walk?

LINDA

No… sorry.

Enter first person as she looks at Master Chief. He picks her up, and she coughs blood onto her visor and groans.

LINDA

Internal bleeding. I'm spitting blood.

MASTER CHIEF

Acknowledged.

He runs, shooting grunts and jackals with his pistol whenever he sees them. He reaches outside of the city and leaps over a barrier.

LINDA

(laughs painfully)

Remember when we were training a long time ago under Mendez….

MASTER CHIEF

Stop talking, save your breath.

LINDA

When I asked you Kelly, Sam, and Emile if we could all be friends… remember how I always called you Chief, even before you were promoted….

MASTER CHIEF

(Panting)

I…

LINDA

I can't believe how long ago that was. You don't remember do you? No one else does. None of the other Spartans remember their past, it's almost like they don't want to.

MASTER CHIEF

I remember.

LINDA

No you don't. You're just saying that to keep my spirits up.

(groans in pain)

I remember everything. I mostly remember the times I was with you.

Master Chief ducks behind cover and poises his rifle. Tension mounts as he kneels there motionless. Suddenly he turns around and knifes a camoflaged Zealot that attempted to stab him from behind. He takes out 2 zealots that start shooting at him from concealed position with badass tactics. He grabs one of their energy daggers and runs up to Linda.

JOHN

Turn off your shields.

LINDA

They're down. Shield generators already been crushed.

He starts carefully cutting away at her armor. Her exposed stomach is purple.

MASTER CHIEF

I have to perform emergency surgery.

LINDA

Copy.

He cuts her flesh open and then grabs his bio foam, but then pauses.

LINDA

What?

JOHN

Your organs….

LINDA

Unrecognizable? Beyond repair?

A tear from Master Chief falls on his visor, and rolls down to the bottum of his helmet. She grasps his hand lightly, and puts a dog tag in it. He takes off his helmet and kisses her on the forehead.

ZEALOT

(Laughs, then points at the incoming cruiser)

I hope you can run fast demon!

(laughs)

We will inhabit the same glass tomb! The three of us, burnt together!

Master Chief shoots him with a pistol.

LINDA

(Smiles)

When the covenant is destroyed, and humanity is at peace again, when they don't need us anymore, remember me.

JOHN

I will.

LINDA

You promise?

JOHN

I promise.

The covenant laser charges.

LINDA

Run Chief! Move Spartan move!

With the coolness he always displays in the video games, he casually grabs his helmet and then jogs to his nearby warthog and drives off, barely making it out of the inferno.

EXT: Desolate fields: Day

Master Chief's warthog runs out of fuel. He starts running. After many miles, he runs into Johnsons team, whose warthog is broken down.

GABBY

Get his attention!

JENKINS

But Linda told us never to talk to Spartans.

They sprint after him.

NICK

Oy! Oy mate we need evac!

MENDOZA

Amigo! Amigo come back!

Master Chief ignores him. The marines sprint after him. He outruns them very quickly.

GABBY

What an asshole.

JENKINS

(catching up)

Seriously guys, Linda said were so annoying that most Spartans would kill us immediately and tell command that we were jeopardizing the mission.

They turn around and see the covenant cruiser coming.

MENDOZA

Cuno.

JENKINS

She even mentioned this one guy with a skull carved on his helmet that we shouldn't even look at directly.

ALL

Shut up Jenkins.

JENKINS

Again? Really? I say something useful and I get a shut up? Oh…

VINNY

Welp, were screwed.

NICK

Maybe Linda will show up.

VINNY

Yeah and what's she gonna do, snipe the ship out of the air you idiot?

NICK

At this point it wouldn't surprise me.

MENDOZA

Gabby, I know it may have seemed like there was something going on between me and Linda, but in reality, my heart was acking for your love, not hers. Kiss me, mi

amor, I would like to taste the lips of a beautiful sinorita like you as I go to my grave.

GABBY

(sighs)

Why not.

Mendoza and Gabby start making out. Jenkins crawls under the warthog as if it might protect him. Nick is reads his letters, Vinny lights a cigarette. Johnson's pelican descends.

Johnson

Intercom

What the hell yall doing!

VINNY

No way…

NICK

Is that?

JENKINS

(from under the warthog)

Sargent Johnson! Were saved!

GABBY

(punches Mendoza)

MENDOZA

Gono sinorita!

JOHNSON

Get in!

They all jump into the pelican.

JOHNSON

A month ago I get called down to Reach. There's gonna be an invasion I hear. Okay I say. Assigned to a new platoon I am. There green I'm warned. Never seen a day of combat in there life I'm warned. Doesn't matter I say, they're marines I say, green is our favorite color I say! Then one day in the middle of an OP I stop the warthog to take a quick leak, and what do I find when I get back in the 30 seconds it took me to take that leak?

ALL

Nothing sir.

JOHNSON

Nothing but pain and loneliness as I realized no one in my unit jumped out of the warthog to relink with their sergeant. I'm a sensitive man Marines, do you all like causing me pain and loneliness?

MARINES

No sir.

JOHNSON

Then why didn't anyone jump out of the warthog when Linda took it!

NICK

You know Linda sir?

JOHNSON

Course I know Linda! Bigger pain in my neck then the pain in my neck I have right now because I BEEN SLEEPING ON THE GROUND! She's been bothering me in the field since 2525. Thinks there's something funny about me when I get angry! You think theres something funny about me Private?

NICK

No sir!

JOHNSON

Then don't ever separate from me again! Unless you like being apart of that situation!

The covenant cruiser starts glassing the ground.

MARINES

Yes sir.

NICK

Wait, sir! Theres a Spartan down there!

JOHNSON

I know, that's the Chief, apparently he needs evac. Just like the swabbies. Hog all the fancy equipment, screw things up, then call in the Corps for help.

He lowers the Pelican. Master Chief jumps in.

JOHNSON

I was told there were 3 of you, where are the others?

MASTER CHIEF

MIA

JOHNSON

Spartan MIA or start looking for them MIA?

MASTER CHIEF

(Sits down at the edge of the pelican and says nothing)

JOHNSON

I see. Sorry for your loss Sir.

EMILE

(Radio to Master Chief)

John?

MASTER CHIEF

(sternly)

Where are you?

EMILE

New Miami.

EXT: Human extermination camp- Day

The Spartans hold the elites back.

FIELD MARSHAL

(waves his arm up to tell his elites to hold, waves his other arm, signaling air support)

Banshees swoop in to blast the Spartans, who don't flinch. Three of the Banshees slow down and begin firing upon the others. Then they make a loop and start attacking the Covenant infantry instead. It is revealed that Spartans jacked them.

FIELD MARSHAL

Fires a flair into the air)

A ship moves into position and it's lasers charge.

FIELD MARSHAL

(makes the seldom used retreat signal)

The Elites run for their lives.

KELLY

Hold your positions!

Ariels parents embrace eachother. Peter and Jessica embrace eachother as well.

JESSICA

I'm sorry I went a little crazy back there.

PETER

It's okay.

AMY

sighs, then see's the UNSC fleet

Look!

The UNSC fleet comes into atmosphere, Admiral Hood in a flagship leading the desperate offensive. They engages the covenant fleet, disrupting the glassing. Shuttles get to the town, everyone gets inside them. A ship starts charging it's MAC cannon. The Spartans run towards them, pursuid by the Zealots.

MARINE

Hurry!

ZEALOT

(See's and hears the ships MAC charging)

Those fools!

The MAC round reflects off a ship's shield and hits the ground. A tital wave of sand engulfs the Elites and the Spartans before they can get on a ship. Text on screen stating the date, and time after invasion.

KELLY

(gaining consciousness)

MENDEZ

(singing)

You are our shield, you are our sword.

SPARTAN KIDS

I am your shield, I am your sword.

MENDEZ

You are shield, you are our sword.

SPARTAN KIDS

I am your shield, I am your sword!

MENDEZ

Sound off!

SPARTAN KIDS

Oorah!

MENDEZ

You are humanities shield, you are humanities sword. You will never know defeat, because you will never accept anything short of victory. There is no quitting, no negotiating in your world. Only victory. Never, ever, give up.

She bursts out of the sand. Several covenant and human ships are on the ground. Spartans and elites are popping up.

KELLY

Blue Team 2 to Fleet Admiral, Where's our evac over!

HOOD

Evac is unavailable at this moment, our fleets been routed. Retreat before the area is glassed.

(pause)

Your mission was a success Spartans.

KELLY

Copy.

FREDERICK

Kelly! What's the ETA on our Evac!

KELLY

There is no evac, our mission has changed.

CARTER

What are our new orders?

KELLY

Survive.

The Spartans regroup and start running away.

SPARTAN

All this, just to die on Reach.

ZEEV

What else did you expect?

Everyone turns suddenly, surprised Ze'ev is speaking.

What is our purpose, if not to die for humanity?

KELLY

No ones dying! Now let's get moving the Zealots will be on our tail!

Cut to the Field Marshal

The Field Martial looks at the Spartans as they run away.

ULTRA

Lord Prophet Regret this is Cel Satuamee, are you secure! Lord Prophet of Regret are you secure!

EMILE

(via covenant holographic transponder thingy)

He's safe. For now. But in a lot of pain. I'm slowly removing his skin with this.

Shows knife

ULTRA

Lier.

EMILE

When you find his internal orgins separated from the rest of his body, you'll know I was telling the truth.

ULTRA

We know your location, leave the Prophet unharmed or you will receive ten fold the suffering you inflicted on him!

EMILE

Make sure you bring the Field Marshal.

Emile breaks the communications.

ULTRA

He is very far away. This has to be a ruse. No one can move across a planet so fast-

The Field Marshal ignores him and gathers many Elites into drop ships. They fly to New Miami.

EXT: New Miami- DAY

Emile sits at the edge of a dry dock that overlooks the beaches of New Miami, watching the sunset and enjoying what

might be the only peaceful moment of his entire life. Casually he stands up and turns around to see a massive swarm of Covenant Drop ships deploying strike teams on every building and at every street corner. Wraiths, scarabs, and other Covenant ordinance form a perimeter around the city.

EMILE

I had a feeling this party was going to be a rager.

(looks up)

And here I was hoping to just throw a casual get together with a few friends. It's not easy being this popular. 'Your not popular, not even we like you.' 'Shut up big man.' 'I told you to call me Sam!'

He laughs and then shakes his head in grief. After a some time of watching the Covenant turn the city upside down in search of him in silence, he activates a detonator. Chaos ensues. Buildings all over the city begin to collapse from the explosives he set up. Most of the drop ships are destroyed. The Field Marshal and his zealots manage to dodge the shrapnel and stay unharmed from all the explosions. The shaken Sanghelli fallow the Field Marshal as they continue their search. Intense music plays as he receives flash backs about Emile, and pictures him jumping out from every corner.

ZEALOT

Are you well Field Marshal?

FIELD MARSHAL

(nods)

The Zealots arrive at the dry dock.

ZEALOT

I've got movement.

The field marshal raises a hand and everyone quietly gets to cover.

EMILE

(intercom, voice trembling slightly in rage)

Welcome to the party. I hope you all have enjoyed my party favors.

Cut to him on a building over looking the elites.

EMILE

Stay tuned, because the best is yet to come.

He starts throwing plasma grenades from the two bags at an extremely fast rate. A few of the zealots are killed. The rest perform the blasted Elite roll that has been pissing gamers off for almost a generation and avoid the sticky shimmering balls of death. The remainder of Elites that survived hear the explosions. They poor into the dock like ants. Emile stops throwing and runs to a different angle. He looks at the sky.

EMILE

Sorry Big man but it looks like I'm gonna win. Not that you really had a chance to begin with.

He starts throwing the grenades again, killing many elites. More keep pooring in. The field marshal sees him in the midst of the confusion. He makes a hand signal and five zealots open fire on Emile with the plasma grenade launchers. The place where Emile was is turned into a huge torrent of plasma. The other Elite's turn and unload their weapons on the same building. They dare not stop shooting lest Emile survives. Finally the field marshal raises his arm and they cease fire. The entire top half of the building is vaporized. Everything is quite. Suddenly Emile comes bursting through a wall of the building. He throws plasma nades at the ranks of the elites, scattering them. He shotguns a zealot in the face as he lands on it.

EMILE

(in the midst of the Elites running from all the plasma grenades)

I can do this all day! All day!

(kills a few more)

You think you can destroy my home, kill my friends-

(Gets kicked and then shouts)

I'll kill you all!

An elite tries to flank him with a sword, he shotguns it and stomps on it's neck.

EMILE

(loudly and defiantly)

Where are you field Marshal?

The field Marshal stabs him in the back and roars like a dragon. Emile dangles there, lifeless. Suddenly he comes to life and stabs the elite in the neck with his signiture knife.

EMILE

(repeatetly stabbing it as he falls down and dies)

This is for Sam, this is for Linda! This is for Kelly, for Fred, for Ze'ev, for Reach

(stops and breathes heavily, then keeps stabbing the lifeless body 3 more times)

For… for Earth…. For…

(breathing heavily, he leaves the knife in the zealots neck and slumps back)

"Reactor Critical! Meltdown imminent!" is displayed inside Emiles visor. An elite tears the helmet off.

ELITE

(in sanghelli)

They are just humans… in metal suits.

The elite's suits all start beeping as they detect the radiation. They look incredulous and start running away.

EMILE

I'm ready, how 'bout you!

His suit gives off a nuclear explosion. Show Sargent Johnson's pelican flying away from it.

JOHNSON

Turning your suit into a nuke, now that's one hellova way to die.

CHIEF

(silent)

JOHNSON

As I said before, I'm sorry about your loss Spartan, can't imagine what your feeling right now, but you can't let yourself fall apart. You have to finish this fight.

Master Chief looks at Sam's and Linda's dog tags, he clenches his fist. The pelican makes it's way to the Pillar

of Autumn. Marines let them inside and hurriedly shut the hangar door.

CAPTAIN KEYES

Is he on board?

MARINE

Yes sir!

KEYES

Everyone take one last look.

Silence.

Start her up, let's get out of here.

The ship takes off and makes it into slip space amidst the burning UNSC fleet.

EXT: Spartan Barracks- DAY

Text displays the location, date, and time after invasion. Halfjaw and Vel Thaduun are in a drop ship, flying across the area where the Covenant was having a terrible time chasing the Spartans. There is a long, long long long long trail of bodies that he observes as he flies over it. Even a few dead scarabs. It's like a bunch of MLG gamers played the last level of Reach on easy.

HALFJAW

Why do you not just glass the area?

Zealot

Field Marshal's last command was to defeat the Spartans in personal combat instead of glassing the planet.

Halfjaw

Honorable, but a trajic waste of our brother's lives.

ZEALOT

Are the rumours true?

HALFJAW

They are. A demon hijacked one of our ships and detonated the biggest human bomb ever seen near High Charity.

Zealot

How bad was the damage?

HALFJAW

Nothing major. It is what we saw afterwords that alarmed us. We found the demon in space floating towards Sanghelios. He ran out of air and suffocated in his suit, but was very close to making it.

ZEALOT

It could have been a coincidence.

HALFJAW

(Shakes his head)

They know. Now you tell me, is it true that the Prophet was killed?

Zealot

(mournfully)

It is.

They are approaching the Spartan barracks.

HALFJAW

The humans may have suffered a loss, but they have robbed us of a victory.

The hatch opens, the Elite's on the drop ship prepare to jump.

ZEALOT

Get her lower, lower! There! There there there! Fire on that demon!

Show Ze'ev running. The ships turrets fire at him.

Vel Thadamee

Lets go! Go! Go!

They chase Ze'ev. He kills the Zealot and breaks off Halfjaws right mandables before succomming to his injuries.

Cut to Kelly

Amongst the "glassing" induced fog and plasma-scorched Earth lies a forest of dying trees and wilted plants, the last things alive in the now desolate planet. Deeper into the forest lies a field of dead grass with a bell on top of a tall wooden post at it's center. Two titanium armored Spartans sit in front of it, relying on the wooden post for support. A closer look reveals that one of the Spartans has removed her helmet, and rests on the other Spartan's shoulder. Her eyes are bloodshot and her skin cracked, she is dying. Inhumane growls, plasma discharges, gun shots, a human shout, and finally a thud is heard from the radio inside the helmet that sits uselessly on the floor.

KELLY

(radio)

Ze'ev. Ze'ev!

No response. The Spartan leaning on her dies. Kelly closes her eyes with her fingers. She stands up as she hears the Covenant closing in on her location. She starts limping towards them, and slowly builds up to a run to as plasma wizzes by her head. She ducks and dodges and kills some Covenant, but makes no dent in their ludicrously large force. Eventually she makes it to the edge of the offensive, and tries to make it to another section of the forest. Plasma from a wraith shot sends her sailing through the air. She crawls behind a bush, her armor sputtering, and her visor cracked. She takes the helmet off, and struggles to roll over on her back. The inhumane growls of the Elites surround her.

ELITE

(In sanghelli)

I saw it move this way!

Several elites run past her, oblivious.

ELITE

Stay vigilant!

She aims a pistol at the oblivious Elites, trembling and struggling to keep her weapon steady. Halfjaw stomps on her arm, forcing her to drop it. The two enemies meet eyes for a few moments before he plunges his energy sword into her heart. She turns and faces the wilted roses and sprouts littered around her before breathing her last.

ELITE MINOR

Why are we fighting this race, Rtas Vadumee?

HAlfjaw

"Such is the will of the God's, and we are their instruments."

The maimed Elite stands motionless, fallout and dust blowing into his face.

ELITE MINOR

Take my questioning not as an insult Commander, but why would the god's will such a thing?

Halfjaw remains silent until the young Elite Minor begins to walk away.

HALFJAW

I've never been sure.

Halfjaw and the rest of the Sanghelli Warriors leave the condemned planet as the Covenant fleet finishes glassing it. Familiar scenes from throughout the movie such as the University of New Alexandria are displaye as they are destroyed.

OPERATOR

(radio)

This is Reach Space Communications outpost 4 terminal b to Earth, Reach has fallen. I repeat, Reach has fallen to the enemy.

Fade out.

**THE END**


End file.
